The fall Of The Marauders
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: What happened the day Lily and James died from the point of view of all those involved...yes even Peter... Complete!
1. Part One: James Last Stand

I do not own any of the characters they belong to one J.K Rowling

i bow down i am not worthy J.K anyway see what u think and tell me thanx

The fall of the Marauders

Part one James's last stand

Chapter one renewed brothers

"Godric's hollow. That is where you must move. It has a natural power base it will make sure the power of the charm we perform will be effective. Do you have a candidate for this?"

Dumbledore said gazing at Lily and James through his half moon spectacles. "Sirius." They said without hesitation.

"Are you sure? Is he trustworthy?" James looked at Dumbledore like he was insane. "Dumbledore! You know Sirius! He's part of the Order and he would die before he betrayed us."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Yes. I know. Is he willing?" "I am." Said a voice. They all turned and saw Sirius lounging by the door.

"Sirius, where have you been?" James said standing up to look at his best friend in the world. "Putting everything in order." Sirius frowned at James and then pulled him into a bear hug.

"Don't sweat it Prongs. I'm here for you. All of you." He said looking at Lily who was holding a tiny baby Harry in her arms. James looked at his wife and smiled. It was the first true smile Sirius had seen in a while.

He ruffled Harry's tuft of black hair and turned back to Dumbledore. "When can we move?" Dumbledore nodded and said,

"The hollow is ready." "Then Sirius and I will apperate there tomorrow and get the place ready." James turned to Lily. "Sweetheart if you and Harry can stay with Dumbledore while Sirius and I sort this out.

"James I'm not leaving you. Not even for a minute." Lily said fire dancing in her eyes. "I love you no matter what happens and Voldemort is not going to stop that."

James felt his love for her double in intensity in that moment. He had knew that he loved her but right then it grew and grew until his heart was residing somewhere in his throat. He leaned down and kissed her hard and fast before pulling away. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too. And because of that Harry and I will join you tomorrow at the Hollow." James nodded. Even though he knew it was dangerous he wanted to be with Lily every moment and he wanted to be able to see Harry and know that he wasn't in any danger.

If they were at the Hollow with him then he would know. He looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "Very well. I will escort Lily and Harry to the Hollow tomorrow James."

James sighed in relief. It was amazing that they even knew Voldemort was after them. But news had reached them and now they were preparing to disappear. The charm they were going to perform was the Fidelius charm.

It was the most powerful charm they had and the way it worked was by magically concealing a secret inside a single living soul. The chosen person then became the Secret-keeper and the location or identity of the person is hidden unless the Secret-keeper chooses to share it.

As long as Sirius refused to speak then Voldemort could walk past Godric's Hollow and the village he, Lily and Harry a thousand times over and never find them. They would be safe. There was only one person James trusted with this and that was Sirius Back.

Dumbledore has thought it would be best to use this charm as he himself was the Secret-Keeper for the location of the Order of the Phoenix and although Voldemort now knew there were people besides the ministry fighting him he had been unsuccessfully ferreting them out.

That was not to say that they weren't in danger, hence the urgent reasons for the immediate Potter's disappearance. James and Lily had chosen their Secret-Keeper.

It was to be Sirius.

There was no one James and Lily trusted more and Sirius had been more than willing even knowing the risks to do it.

So now was all that was needed was to get the house ready and then in three days the spell would be cast.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you." James finally said in a rush. Sirius looked up startled. He had never seen his friend look so on edge.

Granted they had all been through some horrific times lately but it was only then that Sirius realised how tired his friend looked. His eyes looked haunted and devoid of any of the cockiness Sirius had always known his friend to have. "Yeah Prongs, what is it?"

"No, I can't talk now. Dumbledore and I were talking earlier and there are some things that I don't even want Lily to know. Hogsmede at the Three Broomsticks? Tonight at six."

Sirius had never seen his friend look so panic stricken and wished he could ease his pain. "Sure Prongs. Anything." James nodded and then they went about tiding the house up and moving the Potter's stuff as they had been doing.

Then a green flash in the fireplace and Lily appeared carrying a crying Harry close to her chest. Sirius hurried forward and said "Here give him to me. Harry's gonna come see his Godfather aren't you Harry?"

Harry looked up and smiled and held out his arms to Sirius and Sirius took him from Lily and started flying round the room making engine noises. They might even go out on the bike later. Sirius was fond of that bike and apparently so was Harry.

Sirius had been surprised that a one year old would like a bike but Harry had and Sirius was not about to make his Godson give it up.

James apperated into the Three Broomsticks and found their usual table and waited sure enough Sirius sauntered in through the door with a natural grace, James had to admit, he had never mastered and could never see himself doing so. Sirius had attracted quite a few female glances, as he always did. Sirius had always had a reputation for womanising and it was known that he didn't intend to settle down just yet.

On any other day he would have taken more notice or taken advantage of this fact but today his gaze was set on his friend as he sat down opposite him.

"James, you look like hell."

"Gee, thanks Padfoot." James said wryly

"being on the run from _him_ tends to do that to you." "Hey," Sirius said quietly "It'll be fine. _I'll _make sure it's fine. James I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lily or Harry."

James looked up at that. He had never seen his friend so serious outside of Auror training and even then the spaces in between his laughter were short.

But there was no sign of laughter now. Padfoot was totally serious. "That's what I need to talk to you about. The spy, it's one of the Order Sirius. That's how Voldemort has so much information."

Sirius had been casually leaning in his chair, a habit he had never been able to grow out of; when he heard this he fell forwards so fast he nearly fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?"

Sirius yelled. No one heard in the hubbub of the pub but even so Sirius and James glanced around, Auror training had taught them that they could never be to careful. He lowered his voice and said "James are you sure?" "Positive. Dumbledore is sure.

That's why this is all so short notice. Dumbledore has the feeling that it is someone close to Lily and I."

"James you better not be saying what I think you are." Sirius growled, "Well are you? Wait if you were you wouldn't tell me anyway."

James looked his best friend straight in the eye. Sirius' eyes clouded with pain. "I'm _not _my brother James." He said quietly. James flinched.

He hadn't meant it that way. He knew Sirius wasn't Regulus or Bellatrix for that matter but all the same he had felt betrayal beyond anything he had ever felt before when Dumbledore had confided in him that Sirius was one of the suspects.

He looked at Sirius then and he looked back. After a long moment Sirius cursed under his breath and then pulled something from the dark robes he was wearing. He laid them on the table and James leaned over and gasped.

On the table in front of him where three photographs. One was a little crumpled, one was brand new and one was worn around the edges.

James leaned forward and saw his seventeen-year-old self smiling and waving up at him. All the Marauders were on there and so was Lily. James realised it was the day of their seventh year leaving ball. He and Lily were holding hands and Sirius had his arm around a slim looking girl. It was Emmeline. Sirius and her had dated in seventh year and again a few years after while she was at the ministry training with them. If there was anyone Sirius had been likely to get with it was Emmerline and he didn't think that Sirius had quite gotten over her.

The next one was of the three of them at his wedding. They say your wedding is meant to be the happiest day of your life and for James it had never been proven truer.

He loved Lily, if it was possible, more now than he had then. The last one shocked him.

It was of only Sirius and Harry. Sirius was astride that monster of a bike of his and Harry was sat in front of him giggling. James looked up at Sirius and he held his gaze.

"I may have the same name as Regulus, Bellatrix and all those Pureblood maniacs but they aren't my family.

They stopped being my family along time ago. They lost that right when they drove me out." He sighed James realised then what this was costing his best friend to admit and felt a surge of pride that his friend would share this with him.

"Sirius you don't have to say anymore." James began. But Sirius cut him off. "Yes I do James. There are things I didn't say before that I should have done. You're more than my best friend, you're my brother and I'd die before I let you Lily or Harry die. You need to know that."

"I do. That's why you're my brother" James said quietly. Sirius grinned and they shared a look only best friends who have been thrown into the fires of hell can understand.

Chapter two

This is what we have to do

"It still leaves the problem we don't know who the bastard traitor who calls himself part of the Order is." Sirius said his brow furrowed as he and James went through the group in their heads.

"Hagrid?" James asked knowing as soon as he said it, it was stupid. "Are you kidding me? James he'd kill you for _suggesting _it. Besides if there is one person who is loyal to Dumbledore and the Order it's Hagrid."

Sirius said and James agreed. "Alice and Frank? No way the only person with a better track record than Frank and Alice for bringing in Death Eaters is Moody and so that scratches that idea before it even starts."

James mused. "Moody would have us thrown in Azkaban for even asking him where his allegiances lie." Sirius finished smirking. Emmerline? James asked "No." Sirius said, "I know her. She has a passion for what she does and although Voldemort would pay highly for an Unspeakable she wouldn't dream of it. She is vicious in a fight. Hell I've never seen a death eater fly through the air like that. Plus she loves Lily like a sister. No it's not Em." James nodded. That did make sense.

_But who in hell was it then?_

"Remus?" James said quietly "Yeah and Dumbledore just took over from Voldemort. Get a grip James."

Sirius "Peter…" Sirius said and then he trailed off. Both looked at one another "No." Sirius' eyes suddenly lit up with a sudden idea.

"James. I've just had an idea. We can make Peter the secret-keeper." "Sorry," James said apologetically " I think I had a mental lapse there I just thought you said make Peter our secret keeper."

"I did." Sirius said "What?" James said,

"Well think about it. This way everyone thinks I'm the secret keeper and if the traitor thinks they've got me they'll come after me. No one will ever suspect Peter. And that way I promise you'll be safe. We can cast the spell and then I'll check on Peter later and then I'll communicate with you. James, you know it's a good plan.

Voldemort knows you're on the move and he knows you know he's after you. He also knows I'm your best friend. And while I'd die before I gave up the secret keeper it'll create a diversion to make sure you're safe."

James knew that Peter was his friend as much as Sirius was but somehow he found himself doubting the plan. He believed in Sirius the way he could never believe in Peter. He was ashamed to admit it but that was how he felt.

However he loved Harry and Lily more than life itself and Sirius' plan was a full proof one to keep them safe. And in the end that was what it amounted to. Lily's and Harry's safety.

He'd die today if it meant that he was sure they'd be safe. So finally he nodded. He realised Sirius didn't really want to do this either but his plan was a stroke of genius.

No one would suspect Peter holding the key to their whereabouts. And Peter was just as much their friend as Sirius he could be trusted.

Ideally they'd ask Lupin but it was a full moon over the weekend and there was a question mark over his allegiance as much as it pained James and Sirius to even think about it the possibility was a real one.

They couldn't risk it. And more importantly they couldn't afford to wait for the moon to wane.

"So are we clear on what we have to do?" Sirius asked as they outlined the final points of they plan as they walked back to Godric's hollow. "Yes." James said. "Right so I'll pick Peter up and meet you here tomorrow as we originally planned. "Yes. Sirius are you sure he'll do it?"

"James. He's in the Order the same as we are. Of course he will. Look everything will be fine I promise." James smiled thinly. "Yeah I guess it will." Sirius turned to leave but found he couldn't because James had a vice like grip on his arm. "James?" He asked quietly.

"I need you to do something." James said his hazel eyes fierce as he looked at Sirius. "Sure. What is it?" "Promise me." James took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll take care of Harry. Take care of Harry if something…" He trailed off. "If something happens to Lily and I."

"You'll be fine. We've been through this." Sirius said, "I know. But if something happens. You have to promise me that you'll take care of Lily and Harry. Because I'll die before I let anything happen to them. Sirius you have to promise me."

"James, I promise. I won't let anything happen to Harry. Or Lily. Or you. You're gonna get out of this I promise." James nodded. But Sirius could see the only words he believed were the ones that Sirius had said he would take care of his son.

Chapter three:

The Secret keeper

Lily, Sirius, Peter and James were gathered in a room in Godric's hollow. The reinforced hiding would go into place tonight. It seemed fated that it should be Halloween tonight. "Right," Lily said nervously looking over at James who was holding Harry.

"Dumbledore said that you have to say this Spell Peter and then we have to say this spell James." She handed out pieces of parchment and then Peter you have to direct it. Peter looked up and nodded. "Sirius it would be better if you went now."

Sirius looked like he was going to argue and then looking at James who nodded he closed his mouth and walked to his best friend in the world and hugged him hard. "Be careful Prongs, it'll be fine." With that he turned to the door and then turned back

"Wormtail I'll come to check on you later okay?" Peter nodded and gulped. "Sure Sirius. I'll see you later." With that Sirius left the house without a backward glance. And James was left wondering if he'd done the right thing. Then he looked over at Lily and realised that this was the best for their safety.

No one would guess that Sirius was no longer their secret-keeper and then if they did no one would suspect the truth. That Peter was the secret-keeper. Still James couldn't wipe the thoughts that he hoped that he had done the right thing. He shook these thoughts away.

Peter was just as much a friend as any and he had to trust him, as there was no option left.

James watched Lily wait until she saw that Sirius had left. Anyone else wouldn't have realised that she was in any kind of distress but she shifted from foot to foot ever so slightly and was stood over Harry with an almost over bearing presence. She wasn't any happier about this than he was. But they both were willing to do what was needed to keep Harry safe. She took a deep breath, rocking Harry gently and then said right.

"James you and I must go first." He nodded swallowing the bitter taste of bile in his throat. After this there was no going back. "Okay Lil, when you're ready," she nodded and they began to say the spell together:

"We are those who wish to be hidden from he who wants us found.

We ask the Secret to be bestowed in one we trust so that this goal can never be reached

Guard us, help us Secret-Keeper. Peter we choose thee."

Blue light began to swirl around the three potters like a silent whirlwind and then when it began to glow sliver Peter said his part of the spell:

"I am the Secret-Keeper chosen to keep the Secret from those who want you found

I promise to be the one you trust so this goal can never be reached

The Potter's are hiding at Godric's Hollow this night

Hide them from those who wish to harm them, hide them from all but me

I am their secret keeper, they have chosen me."

Once the spell was finished the blue light rushed from the Potters and slammed into Peter lifting him off the ground and turning him violet. His eyes were huge and then the violet light released him and he was pushed to the floor. He stood up quickly and smiled.

"You're safe now Prongs." James smiled and nodded. He felt a huge weight life from his shoulders. But there was still a small niggling worry at the pit of his stomach.

He pushed it aside knowing that he and Lilly would always worry until the danger had passed but now they were as safe as they ever could be. James walked over to Lily as he watched Peter leave.

"I still say we should have used Sirius." She said quietly "I know but this way Voldemort should be put off in his search for us. There is only the four of us know we switched secret-keepers and the fewer people know the better it is." "We'll get Sirius to tell Dumbledore when he next sees him.

Don't worry Lily, we'll work through this." She nodded and went upstairs to put Harry into his cot. He was crying as she put him down and James heard his wife singing softly to his son and smiled.

He knew there was no two people he loved more than his wife and his son and he thanked the stars for every second he had with them. Harry's cries softened and then he heard Lily making her way back down the stairs. James turned and looked out of the window.

There were little lanterns in the town. It was Halloween he could hear children laughing and hoped that one-day Harry could be among them. That everyone could live in safety without the threat of seeing the Dark Mark hanging in the sky above a house of a loved one. But somehow James realised this was somewhere far off.

Chapter four Betrayed

James was still staring absently out of the window when he felt a hand on his shirt tugging him round. He turned and smiled at his wife. Her eyes, so like his sons, were full of unspoken fear that they both felt.

But not for themselves, for their son who like many was innocent but was caught in the crossfire of a war that was not of his making. The war was a necessary one to make sure Harry and other children like him could grow up with out the threat of Voldemort or his followers killing and maiming just because it suited them.

Lily tugged James closer and laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her close and whispered nonsense into her hair.

He couldn't bear that she was hurting but knew that it wasn't something he could avoid. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She whispered James looked into the eyes of his wife, the eyes Harry had inherited and felt himself getting lost in them.

"If it's as much as I love you then yes I do." She smiled and pulled his head down to hers to kiss him. The kiss was in danger of becoming very heated but as if they sensed it they broke away at the same time.

James looked out into the night and realised that something wasn't right. There was an owl that lived near by, and it had suddenly gone quiet. James pulled out his wand and headed for the door.

His senses on full alert. The Auror training was again kicking in and he edged towards the inside door. He saw a flash as someone tried to break down the magically enforced door and he knew.

He ran faster than he had ever run in his life and ran back to his wife. "Lily, It's him, he's here. Peter…He's found us. Take Harry and run I'll hold him off."

"No!"

Lily said frantically "James I can't leave you." "Lily, listen to me," He heard the door begin to buckle and knew they didn't have much time left.

"Lily listen to me. You've got to get out of here. Get to Sirius or Dumbledore. Get Harry out of here. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, "GO!"

He yelled Lily took out her wand and darted for the stairs as James locked the hall door and magically locked it. At least if he didn't make it, it would give Lily a few minutes to run.

He wasn't going to let that bastard get to his family. He had to hold him off long enough to let Lily and Harry leave. He blocked the door and stood his ground as the door finally buckled inwards. He clenched his wand hard and took up a fighting position.

Voldemort was cloaked as all of his Death eaters were but his eyes glittered dangerously from beneath the hood. "Move out of the way boy." He hissed from beneath the hood.

"No." James sneered. Voldemort laughed, it was high and cold and it turned James's insides to ice. "You dare defy me?" Voldemort said James wasted no more time "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The curse hit Voldemort in the chest and he was rocked back of his feet and into the courtyard. James could have ran then but he couldn't. He needed to keep Voldemort away from the house.

He charged out after the hooded figure and hit the deck immediately as a green streak of light whistled past his ear and hit the window smashing the glass. Voldemort screamed in frustration and then said, "I tire of these games. Move aside and I'll let you live."

James laughed bitterly from where he was stood in the shadows. "Did you think I was born yesterday Voldemort? I won't let you anywhere near my family." "STUEFY!"

"Protego!" James raised a shield charm as the stunning beam came at him. It bounced off his shield and headed back at Voldemort. He deflected it easily and then screamed "Crucio!" the blast shattered through his shield and hit him in the shoulder as he dived for the floor.

Pain burst into his councioness blocking out everything else. His eyes were watering with the strain and he was screaming. Voldemort towered over him and he whispered,

"Foolish boy, did you think you could ever stand up to the mighty Lord Voldemort? Now you will die." He raised his wand and screamed "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _James saw the green light flood his vision and knew his time had run out.

He saw Lily's and Harry's face flood before his vision and hoped to God that they had got but on time and then saw Sirius and Remus and prayed they would take care of his wife and son and prayed that his last thoughts were of them and that they would meet again one day. That he would always be with them.

Then his vision clouded and went dark forever.


	2. Part Two: Lily's Sacrafice

Here's the second part to the tale

Yes alright i don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus or any of the others but damn i wish i did. There i sed it are you happy

Carry on reading guys

Part two Lily's Sacrifice

Chapter one Change of plan

"We're going to use Peter." Lily looked up at her husband in shock. "Y…you don't trust Sirius?" she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. They both knew now that the spy in their midst was someone close to them but the fact that it might be Sirius was too much to bear.

James knew exactly what she was getting at and smiled thinly. "Yes, I trust Sirius with my life. This was his idea. We're going to use Peter and not tell anyone so that Sirius might be able to draw them away from us. It was his plan and it makes sense. We don't like it, I'd rather have Sirius than Peter any day but the truth of the matter is that this plan makes sense and right now I'd sell my soul to make sure you and Harry were safe."

"I still don't like it." Lily said quietly. James went to open his mouth and she put her hand on his mouth. "But it _is_ a good plan and if it keeps _us _safe then I'm happy to go along with it."

She kissed him quickly before turning as their son started to cry and scooped him out of the cot and started to bounce him round the room. Then the door burst open and Sirius came bounding in. His hair and his eyes were wild with promise.

"James!" He yelled James and Lily hurried forward and Sirius relieved Lily of his Godson who went as willing as Sirius had ever seen him.

"Hiya Harry." He said soothingly. "What is it Padfoot?" James said a little impatiently he realised but his friend would deal with that Sirius knew James too well to truly take it to heart.

"Is everything ready?" "Yeah. We just need Peter now…" James said. Lily tried holding her tongue but she couldn't help it. "You guys I really don't like this. I know I should trust Peter, he's been your friend as long as Remus has but I just…"

"I know baby," James whispered "but this way we'll be safe and Sirius will be watching for us won't you Padfoot?"

"Of course! You guys are my family I can't let anything happen to you I promise." He looked at Harry and his eyes softened. "Want to go for a ride Harry?" He said softly. "No!" Sirius looked at Lily she had her hands on her hips and was looking at Sirius with an accusing air.

"The last time he went out on that damned bike he was up all night. No! Sirius I forbid it!" "Please Mummy!" Sirius said pouting "Harry loves it and I love taking him. Please! Please! Lily please!"

She rolled her eyes "Alright!" She held up her hands in surrender "Alright you win, but I swear if he doesn't sleep I will kill you." Sirius grinned. "Oh Lily do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah and all the rest. Keep talking Black and someday I might believe you!" Sirius chuckled and he had Harry went back out the front door and Lily heard the engine of that monster of a bike Sirius insisted on having rev before the door slammed.

She sighed. "You know both he and Harry love it sweetheart." James said quietly. "I know. And I know he'll take good care of him. I'm just on edge that's all. James I know I should trust Peter but something about all this just doesn't feel right. What if…"

"I know the risk is there but we have to trust that this is the best thing to do for Harry. Lily, I couldn't bare that anything would happen to you or Harry and while I think Sirius would die before giving us away I don't really want to lose my best friend either. I know it's selfish but Sirius, Remus and I were the ones who first formed the Marauders."

He stopped as if thinking about his words. "Peter is like a brother but he wasn't there when we all met in Diagon Alley the summer prior to going to Hogwarts. We met him on the train. Sirius, Remus and I were already firm friends by then and…"

He stopped as Lily put her hand on his mouth. "I understand. Sirius is drawing enough danger to himself just trying to act as the decoy and I would rather Harry keep his godfather. He's only a year old and he's already attached to Sirius more than he could ever be."

James smiled down at her his hazel eyes beautiful and filled with emotion. "Have I told you I love you today?" "Emmm…I think so…" Lily grinned as she stared up at James. "But I mean you could-" She was cut off as he kissed her hard. "Ew!" They broke apart, as they swung round to find Sirius grinning at them. With Harry cuddled up against his chest. "Ew! Harry look! Mummy and Daddy are kissing! It's disgusting!" James and Lily rolled their eyes it had seemed like five minutes since Sirius had left.

Lily looked at the clock. It had been an hour! How on earth was that possible? Of course it was possible she always lost track when her and James were alone it was like he had a hold over her that she couldn't control and that was scary to admit to, even to herself but there had never been a time, even when she had thought him an arrogant bastard, that she had not felt safe with him.

She had hated his guts but she had always felt safe with him and it was something that had freaked her out at first, how can you feel safe around someone you hate? But in time she had become used to it and now she couldn't see herself living without him in her life.

Chapter two saying a discreet goodbye

"When is Peter coming round?" Lily asked tugging on her coat. "Seven." James answered as he finished moving the stuff into all the right places. "Right I'll be back by then, then. Can you watch Harry?"

"Yeah. We're going to have some fun aren't we baby? Just you, me and Sirius." James looked up at Lily smiling "Don't worry Lil, he'll be fine."

"I dread to think." She said laughing then she kissed James goodbye and went to the door. After tonight they would have no contact with the outside world bar with Peter and maybe Sirius.

She wanted to say a (discreet) goodbye to Alice and Emmerline before she, James and Harry went into hiding and knew that it was hurting James that he had to disappear without saying goodbye to Remus.

But this Halloween was a full moon and the moon wouldn't wane for another day. Dumbledore had said that it was important the disappear as quickly as possible as Voldemort's spies where closing in.

James had left a message with Sirius to give to Remus because they couldn't afford to wait that long. Not even, she grimaced one more day. She had James had tried to wait it out one more day for Remus, they had defied Voldemort three times and proved that he was not as brilliant as he would like to make out but Dumbledore had put his foot down and said as head of the Order of which they were part the had to act swiftly.

It had been different, they now had a baby to care for and Dumbledore knew that Harry meant the world to both her and James and so they had agreed and by the first of November they would be untraceable to all but one.

And despite she trusted Peter giving him that much power over her and her family gave her a cold chill something she hadn't thought twice about when Sirius had been the one to do it.

This worried her no end but when it came to the crunch she would do anything to keep James and Harry safe even if it meant making Peter Petigrew their secret-keeper until this was all over.

She headed out. There were three people she had to say goodbye too. Alice Longbottom and Emmerline Campbell. They were her best friends and even if they couldn't know she had had to find someway to say goodbye.

She met them in the three broomsticks and smiled when she saw them. They stood up and the three of them hugged each other. "Oh Lily how are you?" Alice asked Lily shrugged what on earth could she say? "I'm okay." "No. You're not. You're not ok at all." Emmerline said,

"What's wrong?"

Lily froze.

Here it was.

The questions. She couldn't tell them anything. So she just shrugged. "Order." They nodded their understanding.

Being in the Order took it out of all of them. "How is Harry?" Alice asked changing the subject. "Sirius took him out on that bike again and kept him up all night." She laughed,

"You let him take him out?" Alice asked her eyes wide. "I wouldn't let Neville anywhere near a car never mind that monster of a bike Sirius insists on having." "Well I didn't want it at first. But you know how attached Harry is to Sirius and well he really likes it. And it gives James and I a break."

Emmerline and Alice nodded smiling. "And how is martial bliss to The Cocky Marauder himself?" Lily laughed it was true when they were in school James had been one of the cockiest, big-headed know it alls on the planet. But well now…He was so sweet. "I

'll take it from the dreamy look it is bliss?" Emmerline laughed "mm-hm" Lily said. "It must be really annoying with Sirius strutting his stuff around the house?" Emmerline said but even as she said it a blush hinted at her cheeks. Lily laughed "I don't know why you just don't get with him Em, I mean the whole of the Order know you are attracted to him with the exception of him. He really likes you and he's different now."

Lily said thinking of how Sirius was with Harry. "I can't believe you're coming to the defence of Sirius Black!" Alice laughed Lily shrugged "I love him like a brother and he is a great guy. Once you get past the outward cockiness."

She shook her head. She didn't think anyone would really understand how much Sirius was capable of caring and how close she and James were to him. She turned to Alice. "So how are things in your home life?"

Alice smiled serenely "Neville is coming on great and Frank is so sweet…." Lilly recognised that look as one of her own when she thought of James. "Paradise on Earth?" She asked Alice looked at her.

"You know nothing is ever that simple." Lily nodded "but it couldn't get much better either."

They chatted for about another hour and then Lily looked at her watch and realised she had to go. She had to go and prepare.

"You got some place to be Lil?" Alice asked, "I gotta go. I've got some errands to run." _And a Secret-keeper to activate_ she silently added.

She stood up and the other two stood up with her and she hugged them hard. "Be Safe." They all said together. They broke apart and smiled at one another. "Lily we'll see you soon."

Alice smiled _I hope so_ Lily thought out loud she said "Yeah." And then she returned to the house.

Chapter three: Halloween Scream

Lily watched Peter leave through the window and heard James lock and bolt the door. "I still say we should have used Sirius James," Lily said quietly. "I know." He said quietly "its not my ideal situation either."

Lily turned to James and said, "I'm sorry James." "I know Peter is your friend I don't mean it the way it comes out. Really I don't it's just…"

"You feel safer with Sirius." James finished her thought for her. Lily looked up into his hazel eyes and saw that he had taken no offense and that he understood perfectly.

"Yes. Do you think that's so wrong?"

James shook his head. "It's just that we haven't seen Peter the last few years. He's been away doing his thing, I mean Sirius and Lupin took a active roll in caring for Harry."

"It's the first time Peter has ever seen Harry and I just feel like…like we don't know him anymore. He just hasn't been here." James tugged her into his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"I know. I wish I'd never let Sirius make me think that this was a good idea but Sirius wants to make sure nothing happens to us Lil. And I know this will sound childish but at least I know he'll be safe now. Peter blends into the background better than Sirius could."

"Yes," Lily thought about that for a moment. "Sirius' family history will make him a target anyway. And at least this way we know that if anything happens…"

James put his hand on her lips. "It won't. I won't let it." "I know that." Lily said quietly kissing her husband's palm "But if it did there is no one better than Sirius to bring Harry up."

James nodded. Lily smiled thinking of Sirius with her son and her husband. James and Sirius might as well have been kids. When they played with Harry a minute didn't go by without one of them cracking a smile or bursting into outright laughter.

At that moment Harry started to wail upstairs and James smiled his hazel eyes twinkling and said, "Whose turn is it?" "I'll go." Lily said smiling. "You and Sirius did well today I'll take over from here."

James laughed softly and Lily felt her heart jump. That was a sound she hadn't heard for a while. It was one of the first things she'd noticed about him. His laughter. James Potter for all his arrogance at school had known how to party and have fun. He had made her laugh.

It was good to know he hadn't forgotten how to laugh.

Lily climbed the stairs and picked Harry up walking round with him rubbing his back until he calmed again. And then he put him down and headed back downstairs.

In the living room James was facing the window looking out at the kids that were doing the yearly rounds of trick a treaters. Lily knew what he was thinking for she had thought it too.

More than once.

Would Harry's life be ever that care free?

Would the war that was not his making shape his life into something that he couldn't control or would it be for the better?

She shook her head. That time was along way off. First they had to survive the war. They had to keep Harry safe so that he could grow up and be like the kids she could hear laughing outside streets away from their house.

She put her arms around James' waist and rested her head on his back. She felt him smile and smiled with him. "Is the trooper asleep." This time she heard the smile in his voice.

"He's calm. For the time being." Lily said laughing as James pulled her round to his front and tilted her head back so he could look at her.

"Have I told you I love you today?" He asked the twinkle back in his eyes. "Um, you might have told me this morning." Lily said smiling "but I'm always open to hear more."

James grinned and kissed her. "I love you." He confirmed. Lily smiled and played with a button on the front of her husband's shirt "Do you know how much I love you? I wonder?" She mused aloud.

James kissed her again and said against her lips "if its anything like as much as I love you then yes." This time when they kissed Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck pleased that she could be that close to him.

The kiss was in danger of becoming increasingly heated when James broke off suddenly alert.

Lily looked at her husband for a moment and then she felt it too. Someone was trying to break into the house!

There was strong magic outside.

"James?" She said uncertainly "Shh." He whispered and darted to the door. Lily watched the transformation with as much as she had the first time she had witnessed it.

The James that headed to the door was the Auror now. And she was just as proud of him as she was of the husband and father.

James appeared again a moment later with his wand out and panic written all over his features. "Lily, you have to get Harry! Its _him _Peter…He's here." Lily went on autopilot reaching for her wand and running out into the hall after the husband.

Sure enough the magic enforced house was rippling as someone was facing their way in. "Lily," James said turning her to look at him.

"Go upstairs and get Harry. Then get out and get to Sirius or Dumbledore I'll hold him off." "NO!" Lily screamed panic threatening her heart. "James I can't leave you. I won't leave you."

Lily sweetheart you have too. Think of Harry."

Lily felt her heart breaking and the tears threatening to fall over onto her cheeks. How could she choose between the life of her son or the life of the husband she adored?

The door banged again and James shoved her towards the stairs and said "Lily, I mean it get the hell out of here."

"James…please…" She pleaded. Couldn't he see she couldn't do it?

He leaned in and kissed her "get Harry and go. I'll love you forever." And then he was gone and Lily knew her heart would never mend.

She flew to the stairs and knew she had to get out. Her thoughts were consumed by getting Harry to safely while her heart screamed for James to appear and tell her it was all ok.

That they would live through this. She couldn't hold back the flow of tears any longer. They fell onto her face as he gathered Harry to her and looked for a way out.

She looked out the window and saw that the Dark Mark was already blazing above their house. JAMES! Her heart screamed. She saw flashes of light in the garden and saw James hit the ground and she knew.

There was a flash of green light and her tears fell faster. She had to get out of here. James would have wanted it.

The house was surrounded by the Death Eaters. How could she escape this?

Why had Peter betrayed them? He'd picked Voldemort over them. She had to get out of here.

Her blood froze in her veins as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She barred the door and looked for an escape.

She knew there was no escape.

All she could hope now was that she could protect her son and Sirius and Dumbledore would take care of him. _James…_

Her heart bled for the love that had died to keep her and their son alive.

The door blew open and Lily screamed and Harry started to cry. She cuddled him to her and watched fixed to the spot with horror as the masked figure of Voldemort appeared.

"Give me the boy." He hissed his wand raised already ready to strike. "Please not Harry." She pleaded. She couldn't loose him too…

"Give me the boy you silly girl!" He hissed his red eyes flashing inside the hood of his cloak.

"No. Please not Harry. Please not Harry." She said again. "The boy died defending you are you going to make his death useless?" Voldemort snarled "enough of this!"

"Give me the boy OR DIE!" Lily said nothing knowing pleading was useless. the figure before her had taken everything she loved from her in just one wand strike.

He would not take Harry too…

Lily huddled Harry close "I love you baby." She whispered in his ear and Voldemort snarled _"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily knew it was over as she saw the flash of green light. She just hoped that somehow Harry would survive what she and James had not.

Her vision filled with green light and her ears the sound of Voldemort's high pitched laughter and the last thing she thought as she died was of Harry.

And then a figure came to her.

A smiling tall messy black haired figure with twinkling hazel eyes. She'd have known that stance anywhere.

He'd come for her.

He hadn't left her.

James… 

Her vision clouded as she reached him and everything went black forever.


	3. Part Three: Peter

Now its Peter's turn. Yes i know we hate him but there had to be a reason to do what he did? Right?

Ok maybe not...

Anyway here it is...Don't worry Sirius is next...

The Fall Of The Marauders

Part three: Peter's Betrayal

Chapter one: Voldemort's warning

"Do they know Wormtail?" Voldemort rasped from beneath his cloak. "Dumbledore has found about me, yes master." Peter said his voice was shaking. Most of the Death Eaters feared Lord Voldemort but Peter Pettigrew's fear was more profound than most. He was the double agent for the for the Death Eaters spying on his old friends. He was treading the fine line between life and death everyday.

If he put one foot wrong it would be death from any side. The members of the Order would kill him for his betrayal but Lord Voldemort would kill him for one wrong piece of information.

For the thousandth time since the start of the year when he had chosen Power over 'good' for all the good it had done him he wondered if he had done the right thing.

But then as he had learned. There was not good and evil only Power and those not strong enough to seek it. He had chosen truly.

"The Order knows they have a Mole and the members are going to ground. But they do not know it is me Master." Peter said quickly mindful of his master's vengeance.

"It appears I have a use for you yet Wormtail." Voldemort "I have brought you information over the past year master." Peter timidly reminded Lord Voldemort. "Yes and for that you have proved your worth." Voldemort agreed.

"And the Potters?" Voldemort asked suddenly all the venom in his voice returned "They have no idea. Although I have heard that they are preparing to go into hiding master. Dumbledore fears for them." "And so they should. I want them Wormtail and I will have them." "Of course master." Wormtail nodded,

"So you will bring me anything on the movements of the Potter's. Is that understood Wormtail?" Peter cowered he knew he couldn't fail. If he failed he would die.

He would be in danger from the Order as well as the wrath of Voldemort but it was Voldemort's wrath he feared most. Voldemort would take over. And then he, Peter, would be punished.

Lord Voldemort did not tolerate failure.

"Of course Master." Peter said weakly. He knew what he had to do. There was no other way. What else would he could he have done?

But really Peter had changed sides for the Power that he could receive when the world was under the influence of Lord Voldemort.

His Master had shown him the light and proved to him that there was no good and evil there was only power and the Influence he could have with the power he possessed. He loved that he had power over others and what was more he had the cause to use it.

Peter loved that he was on the winning side. He would not get punished when Lord Voldemort completed his final task.

To kill the Potters.

To Kill Harry Potter.

"I warn you Wormtail you better give me The Potters otherwise your life will not be worth living. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master." Peter said squaring his shoulders. Then he apparated back to the Order and followed his Master's orders.

He would get The Potters for Lord Voldemort.

Chapter Two: A Snake's Whisper

Peter slipped back into Headquarters and muttered an apology for being late. No one said anything about it. It was like he had told his master. No one suspected him.

No one at all.

That was why he was going to be able to do his master's bidding without the threat of being found out. It was going to his greatest moment when he could go back to his master and tell him that he could give him the Potters.

It would prove that he was his master's most loyal and most useful servant he would be rewarded beyond anything he had ever done before. None of the servants believed him, all of them thought him weak and unable to carry out tasks.

But he would show them.

He joined the meeting and they were discussing the latest movements of the Death Eaters. Peter's heart skittered as he realised just how on track they were. So he offered them a bit more information.

He might be a double agent but he couldn't not be expected to give the true information while he was at the meetings and Voldemort didn't seem to care. Peter's real purpose was to give him the Potters.

At that moment Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin walked in. They smiled and waved at Peter and then each gave their reports. As Aurors James and Sirius had information that Peter could not give but his Master had people within the ministry to get that information.

He was more a courier of information. An important courier but a courier none the less. Lily was nursing Harry and Peter felt a pang of regret that he would have to die but it was what would have to happen for the cause that he now believed in.

James and Sirius finished their report and returned to Lily. James took Harry from her and quietly started to play with him. As the meeting ended there was a cry of baby laughter and the whole room laughed.

Peter couldn't see what so funny. It was a baby! A baby laughing why did everyone else feel compelled to laugh as well?

Then Sirius took Harry off James and started whizzing him round the room while the others in the meeting rolled their eyes and cleaned up the last of the meeting.

Lupin spoke to James and Lily and they were laughing. Peter inwardly felt sick. They might have been his friends but they had never been that close. James and Sirius thought they were better than everyone else and Lupin was just naturally gifted.

Of course he wasn't so gifted on a full moon and Peter knew next week a full moon was coming.

Poor Lupin. Not.

As the meeting was empting and people were returning to their regular jobs to look for more information James and Sirius approached Peter. Peter wondered what on earth they wanted.

"Can we speak to you?" Sirius wanted to know. Peter's heart was beating a little harder than usual. Did they suspect him? Did they know? Was it a trap? He nodded unable to find the words.

James and Sirius pulled Peter to one side and James said, "Lily, Harry and I are going into hiding." Peter's heart skipped a notch. Were they asking what he thought they were asking?

Absurd yet….

"I want you to be our secret keeper." Peter nearly chocked. They wanted him to do what?

"You want me to do what?" He said sure he'd misunderstood. Why him? If they wanted anyone surely they'd choose Sirius. James and Sirius were renown for sticking together like brothers.

So why him.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because we trust you." James said. "And because everyone thinks I will be doing it so it'll offer a perfect back up against Voldemort's followers." Sirius said.

Peter cheered inwardly. If Black was going to do it that meant that there was extra cover for Peter. He, Peter, would blame Sirius for their demise and no one would know the difference because as far as everyone was aware, Dumbledore included Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper.

"Okay." He said as though he had given it no thought and it was the most he could do for his best friend. James' face lit up and he said "Thanks Peter. I'll do anything to make sure Harry and Lily are okay. We'll meet tonight. The sooner we get this over with the better."

With that James and Sirius turned away and joined Lily and Lupin and they began talking all over again.

It was then Peter felt the first twinge of guilt. He watched the other three Marauders. He had been part of that. He would still have been but he was different now.

He had a Master now. He had his Master's wants and needs to take care of. That was where his loyalty had to be now. He had chosen Power and now he had to live with his decision.

As if his Master was aware of his momentary regret in choosing him over the Order his arm burned black. Peter bit back a moan and felt his master call him in his head.

"Wormtail…"

He wasn't expected to leave. He was expected to stay with the Order until he had something to report. He did. But he was going to wait until he was sure James and Sirius were totally sure of making him Secret Keeper and he could go and tell his Master of this plan and his moment of glory would come.

Chapter three: Double Agent

A week later Peter had become The Secret Keeper. He had just come from the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow and he was still in a state of shock that James and Lily had chosen him Peter Pettigrew over Perfect Sirius Black.

From their point of view they hadn't. Peter had, in their eyes, been the safest choice. That was were they were wrong. Peter could only summise that they thought that Remus was the spy. Although James and Lily had hardly wanted to wait and couldn't ask Remus because this week the full moon came around.

As if Remus would join the Death Eaters! HA! Now there was an idea that was laughable. Remus was straight laced and believed in the good and evil theory. He had been trashed when in sixth year he thought he had hurt a second year that was out in the grounds.

His relief at finding out he hadn't had been absolute. Remus Lupin the spy?

Yeah right.

Peter left the house after the spell had been cast and he could now go and tell Voldemort he could give him the Potters. It would be his crowing moment.

He walked from The Potter's house with a smile on his face. His look was about to change. He had never imagined that he would become The Potter's Secret Keeper he had thought Sirius would have…he was after all James' brother.

HA!

The way they paraded around together made Peter feel sick. Well he would have the last laugh now. He would show them…

He was just as, if not important than them. When the Dark Lord took over and he would soon enough Peter would be at his side.

His most valued servant.

He left Godric's Hollow and apparated into the safe hold of Voldemort and his followers.

Rookwood and Malfoy were there. They jeered and laughed as he stalked past. He shot them the best possible glare he could manage which only seemed to make them laugh more.

He'd have the last laugh yet.

Just wait.

He ignored Malfoy and Rookwood storming through the base. This seemed to astound them.

But then he usually did take the bait when the taunted him. This time though he didn't.

He had much more important things to do. Much more important. "Master," He said reaching the room Voldemort was residing in looking over a map of the ministry and of Hogwarts.

These seemed to be his next big projects. But all those paled into significance when it came to the Potters. Peter would have his crowning moment soon enough.

Voldemort looked up his red eyes glinting. "I gather you have something to tell me Wormtail you know I do not take interruptions lightly."

"Yes Master." Peter said nodding vigorously. "I can give you the Potters." Voldemort's head shot up.

"Explain Wormtail." He hissed. It left no room for argument not that Peter had any he had been dying to share this information with Voldemort since the spell had been cast.

"James and Lily made me their Secret Keeper." Peter said trying and failing to keep the glee out of his voice.

Voldemort's face slid into a sly smile. "Then we shall have to pay them a visit." He hissed in his high cold voice. "What's the address Wormtail?" "Godric's Hollow" Peter said the words acting like the key.

Only the Secret Keeper could give the position of the people in hiding away. Now Peter had the Potters could be found.

Oddly Peter felt a little remorse at doing so. But he quickly hid it. It was for the best.

What good would come of fighting what was so obviously going to happen anyway?

Voldemort would take over and when that happened Peter would be on the right side of the line.

If James and Lily Potter had to take the fall for this to happen then so be it. Besides, if they handed the brat over his Master might be willing to let them live.

They should be thankful. Lord Voldemort did not often offer such a deal to outsiders but doing the Dark Lord's bidding was always rewarded.

Always.

His Master donned his cloak and turned to Peter. "Come, Wormtail you can watch the down fall of your friends."

Peter followed hid master down the corridor and he collected a few of his best Death Eaters to let them join the show and then they planned.

They were going to Godric's Hollow Tonight.

It was Halloween.

And it was going to be a scream.

Darkness fell and The Dark Lord set out with his band of Death Eaters Peter was at the head.

He had been right he was to be the Dark Lord's most prized servant. He had done well and he was going to be rewarded.

They appeared outside the Potters house and before their eyes a door appeared and Lord Voldemort smiled.

"My Death Eaters this is my fight. I shall take great pride in this. You shall stay and watch your Master kill those who defied him."

They all laughed and surrounded the house. His Master looked at Peter and Peter nodded. He sent up the Dark Mark over the Potter's house and then his master made his way up the path and knocked.

The Death Eaters howled with laughter.

At that moment James appeared his wand out stretched and Peter nearly swallowed his tongue.

This wasn't meant to happen.

James ran at Voldemort and curses him. The Death Eaters gasped as their Master froze but then the curse wore off and Peter watched as his master shrugged it off as though he were adjusting his clothes.

He cursed James and James ducked and flew at Voldemort. "Give it up boy and I'll let you live." Voldemort laughed. "Never." James snarled throwing another curse at the Dark Lord.

Peter had to admit that he was good. But then James and Sirius had been some of the best Aurors the ministry had been for a while.

Besides "Mad Eye" Moody all the Death Eaters feared him. The Aurors were getting more and more ruthless and from the way he was moving Peter could tell that James had every intention of using every once of power he had.

Voldemort was laughing now. "You can't win against me. Give me the boy and I'll let you live."

James snarled something and lunged. Voldemort was taken by surprise and fired an Unforgivable Curse at James.

It hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor his screams filled the air Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters and said, "One of the best fights I have had in a while I think."

"But remember you're master will always win." The Death Eaters cheered and Peter felt a euphoria unlike he had never felt before.

Voldemort turned from his followers and regarded his prey on the floor. He smiled.

Peter watched giddy with laughter as his Mater towered over the once great James Potter.

"Foolish boy, did you think you could ever stand up to the mighty Lord Voldemort? Now you will die." He raised his wand and screamed _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Green Light filled the air and when the light died James lay still on the floor. The Death Eaters cheered.

Voldemort turned on them. "I Finally found someone that was worth killing. There was someone who knew how to fight. Would you not agree? Foolish boy. He could not beat me."

The Death Eaters looked at one another and then agreed. Silently many of them wondered why James had not chosen to stand with them and then Voldemort turned on them.

"Soon the one that stands in my ay will be gone." Then with a swish of his cloak he turned stepping over James' body and walked into the house.

The Death Eaters kept a vigil outside and then a women's screams wrenched the air and the windows shattered with the force of the killing curse. Green light filled the air and their master's high pitched cackle could be heard on the front lawn.

Peter was nearly burst with excitement soon he would be the only Death Eater Lord Voldemort would trust. Soon the world would know, he Peter Pettigrew was the Dark Lord's greatest servant.

His thoughts were shattered as he heard his master's voice scream _"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Green light once again blinded their vision bit instead of their Master walking from the house as they expected

The green light collapsed in on its self and the house collapsed. Their Master's screams wrenched the air and the Death Eaters cowered in fear. The House blew up around them and there was no sign of their master.

How could that be?

A _baby _beat their all-powerful master? The Death Eaters were in shock and unsure of what to do.

But their master was gone.

They panicked and Apperated out of Godric's Hollow. The Place would soon be crawling with ministry wizards and they had to make sure they were not caught. Being caught in the service of the Dark Lord would be disastrous.

The Death Eaters left leaving Peter unsure and in shock. His dreams of being the best in the Death Eaters evaporated in the face that if he didn't escape. Sirius would find out and then he would be dead.

He panicked.

What did he do?

Then he heard something that made up his mind. A bike. Not just any bike but that monsterous thing Sirius owned.

He had to get out of here.

He had to move.

He apperated out just as the bike pulled up outside of Godric's Hollow.

But Peter had already run.


	4. Part Four: Sirius' Mistake

Hiya everyone i'm back again with the fourth part to the story

This is in memory of Sirius!

**Disclaimer: **I ownnothing im merelyputting my twist on the story...

Now to my reviewer

**Emma Barrows: **Thanx i'm pleased you like it!I know its been ages but here is the fourth chapter i hope you like it!

The Fall Of The Marauders

Part four: Sirius' Mistake

Chapter one: Family ties

Sirius had never seen his friend so agitated in all his life. He was worried for him. For him, Lily and Harry. Baby Harry who was barely a year old. James was barely twenty-three but he looked older. Yet his old self glimmered out of his hazel eyes when he smiled at his best friend.

Yet Sirius still found his heart aching. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be James and Lily? They hadn't deserved this and they still didn't. Where was the justice?

Oh wait…

That's right. These days there wasn't any. Not with Voldemort calling shots. Sirius felt like screaming at that. Because no matter what the Ministry of Magic said it was true.

They had no idea who was being controlled and who was doing the crimes from their own accord. No way of knowing. And with so many deaths and disappearances there was just no way anyone could know. And so the Order had to do it for them.

And as a consequence Sirius's best friends were becoming the victims. But at least they had warning. That was one thing they had to be thankful for. Another was that they were still all together.

And in the time of war there wasn't much to be thankful for but there was that. James came out of the office followed by Lily who was holding baby Harry. Sirius smiled. He went over and when Harry saw him he smiled and said, "Sirus." Sirius grinned and said, "Close enough." "Are you coming to see your favourite godfather?" Harry giggled and held is arms out. Sirius flicked a look at Lily who nodded and he lifted Harry out of Lily's arms and into his own. Then he started to zoom Harry round the room making noises that sounded like his over sized motorbike.

Which gave him an idea.

"No." Lily said before he could say anything. "I didn't say anything!" Sirius said laughing. "But I know you want to. No Sirius he'll never sleep." "Please Lily." Sirius said "I'll love you forever."

"So you remind me." She said rolling her eyes. James chuckled but said, "Harry can wait until tomorrow when you help me move us into Godric's Hollow. Besides I need to talk to you tonight."

Sirius chucked a giggling Harry up in the air but looked at James with a little confusion. "Brother's talk Padfoot." Was all he said but Sirius could feel the underlying tension in the statement so he said, "Of course Prongs."

That night Sirius went and apparated home. He got changed and paced the flat he lived in. Why did this have to happen to Lily and James? They were the best people he had ever met and now because of their work for the Light they were one of the highest-ranking couples on Lord Voldemort's shit list.

Of course Lily and James had defied Lord Voldemort before and they were proud that they worked for the Light, but now there was someone else they had to consider.

Harry.

He couldn't fend for himself he needed his parents so James and Lily were biting the bullet.

They were going into hiding.

And it was defiantly taking its toll on the young couple. Sirius was ready to apperate to Hosmeade and the Three Broomsticks within half an hour but he paced the living area of his flat for almost an hour and a half.

He had never seen James so agitated in all his life. James was his best friend, his brother, and his family, his only family and in all the time he had known him he had never known him be this way.

James was one of the best aurors the Ministry had and although the threat of Voldemort had worried him for obvious reasons he had always taken it in his stride. Now Sirius wondered if he had even slept in the last month. There were worry lines were there previously been none and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Sirius growled. This was all Voldemort's fault. He was the one that was causing all the heartbreak. He was the one tearing families apart and he was the one that was causing suspicion even between the best of friends.

Suddenly unable to be in his flat a moment longer he apparated straight to Hosmeade and wondered into the Three Broomsticks. He found that James was already there.

He sat down opposite James knowing that he had never seen James look so panic stricken in all of his life.

He was so on edge it scared him.

"James, you look like hell."

"Gee, thanks Padfoot." James said wryly

"Being on the run from _him_ tends to do that to you." "Hey," Sirius said quietly "It'll be fine. I'll make sure it's fine. James I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lily or Harry."

Sirius had to make James believe. He would not let anything happen to him. He would die before he let anything happen to his friend.

They meant too much to Sirius.

James.

Lily.

Harry.

If they were not fighting for this then what were they fighting for? What were they trying to save?

But James seemed even more on edge than he had before Sirius had made his promise. What was going on?

He meant it. He would always mean it.

So what was going on? Sirius started to panic. He had known that James hadn't told him everything when he had come from Dumbledore's office. Now he was wondering what exactly _had _been said.

James looked up at him and seemed to be looking for a catch. Sirius felt slightly affronted.

He knew he could be an arse at times and he also knew that their where times Sirius could hardly be serious without a smile creeping through but this totally wasn't one of them.

He had never been so serious about anything in his life. Not since he and James had argued about him returning home. James had thought it was a mistake. He had known that Sirius was not respected at home especially since he had been sorted into Gryffindor but James wasn't all together certain leaving home was the best thing to do.

Sirius had been adamant. He'd had enough. He couldn't stand it any longer. And he hadn't looked back since. Now he was looking at the only real family he had besides Remus and Peter and getting really worried.

The quiet seemed to stretch on before James said"That's what I need to talk to you about. The spy, it's one of the Order Sirius. That's how Voldemort has so much information."

Sirius had been casually leaning in his chair, a habit he had never been able to grow out of; when he heard this he fell forwards so fast he nearly fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?"

Sirius yelled. No one heard in the hubbub of the pub but even so Sirius and James glanced around, Auror training had taught them that they could never be to careful. He lowered his voice and said "James are you sure?" "Positive. Dumbledore is sure."

Sirius felt like hyperventilating. There was a spy. A spy had got past the Order. There was a spy in the Order and they were endangering Lily and James. Then Harry's face flickered into Sirius' mind and he groaned.

Why?

He didn't think he could be in so much pain. But what James said next nearly knocked him flat.

"That's why this is all so short notice. Dumbledore has the feeling that it is someone close to Lily and I."

"James you better not be saying what I think you are." Sirius growled. The pain in his chest felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Did James really think he would do something like that to him?

It was more than Sirius could bear. He had thought he and James were friends. After being best friends, blood brothers for nearly all their lives he would have thought James could have looked past the fact he was a Black.

He looked up at James with a glare but James returned the glare with one of his own. Sirius thought the pain would never end.

"Well are you? Wait if you were you wouldn't tell me anyway." James shrugged and looked away.

Sirius felt like he's die from the pain. This was all Voldemort's doing. He was the one tearing families and friends apart.

But Sirius was not going to let him split his family up.

He met James' look with one of his own. Sirius' eyes clouded with pain. "I'm _not _my brother James." He said quietly. James visibly flinched.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose James. He meant too much to Sirius so he did the only thing he could think of in his panicked state. He looked at James and cursed his stupidity under his breath.

It was his own fault things had come this far. He had never told any of them, not Peter, not Remus, not Lily but especially not James now much they all meant to him.

If he had he felt sure things would have never come this far. James would not be sitting across from him with a look of such profound pain and betrayal that Sirius' heart was nearly ripped out of his chest.

How could he not know?

He cursed again and shook his head before putting a hand in the dark robes he was wearing and searched his inside pocket for the three photographs he always carried with him.

He found them closed his hand around them and pulled them out laying them out on the table between he and his best friend.

James leaned forward and barely managed to keep his gasp in audible but Sirius heard it none the less.

He leaned forward and looked at what James was staring at. Even though he knew every line of every photo.

The first was a rather crumpled old photo and it showed the five of them at their graduation ball. Even then James had been head over heels for Lily and in the photo he had her arm around her and had his other round Sirius.

Sirius had his arm round James and the other round Emmerline. It still hurt that they had broken up the way they had. But maybe he had a chance to rectify that. Emmerline worked at the Ministry now and he planned on making a move.

But that could wait. Now he had to look after his brother. In the photo with them were Remus and Peter. Remus had his arms both he and James and a girl Sirius knew to be Hestia Jones had jumped on his back a second before the photo had been taken. And Peter was kneeling in front of them all grinning like an idiot. It was one of the best moments of Sirius' memories.

It had been a great summer.

The next was of Sirius, James and Lily on James and Lily's wedding day. The memory of the wedding made Sirius smile even now. James and Lily glowed that day and their infectious enthusiasm rubbed off on Sirius. He had never been prouder when James had asked him to be best man.

Or maybe he had.

The moment James and Lily had named him Harry's Godfather.

Yeah maybe that outdid the wedding. He adored Harry and he knew he would have done had he not been Harry's Godfather but he knew that if he ever needed to look after Harry no one could stop him.

He was Harry's Godfather and it was a position he intended to carry out properly. Which lead to the third and final picture.

It was Sirius' favourite. He loved them all but if it was possible he loved this one the most.

Sirius was astride the monster of a bike he had that was his pride and joy with little Harry sat securely in front of him.

Lily had been scared the first time Sirius had suggested it but Sirius had put a Charm on the bike to make sure little Harry would always be safe. Now much to Lily's dismay riding the bike was one of Harry and Sirius' best past times.

Sirius watched as conflicting emotions crossed James' face. Finally he looked up. Sirius steadily held the gaze and took a deep breath.

Apparently this had been long overdue.

"I may have the same name as Regulus, Bellatrix and all those Pureblood maniacs but they aren't my family.

They stopped being my family along time ago. They lost that right when they drove me out." He sighed James realised then what this was costing his best friend to admit and felt a surge of pride that his friend would share this with him.

"Sirius you don't have to say anymore." James began. But Sirius cut him off. "Yes I do James. There are things I didn't say before that I should have done. You're more than my best friend, you're my brother and I'd die before I let you Lily or Harry die. You need to know that."

"I do. That's why you're my brother" James said quietly. Sirius grinned and they shared a look only best friends who have been thrown into the fires of hell can understand.

Chapter two: The Biggest Bluff Ever

"It still leaves the problem we don't know who the bastard traitor who calls himself part of the Order is." Sirius said his brow furrowed. He looked at James and knew that like him James was mentally ticking off the names in his head.

They had been through everyone they could think of and every name for one reason and another came up a blank. "Hargrid?" James asked Sirius laughed at that "Do you want to be on someone else's hit list?"

"Coz if you do keep talking. Hagrid would kill you on the spot for _suggesting _it." "All too true." James said tiredly. Sirius looked up as James put a hand through his hair. Sirius frowned. That was always a sure fire way of knowing that James was stressed. Plus Sirius had known James far too long to _not _know his friend well enough to see the subtleties that anyone but Lily and Remus would miss.

"Moody's also a no if you don't want to be targeted by assassins." Sirius commented James laughed. Sirius realised just how good it was to see James laugh. It had been so long overdue.

Together and in hushed voices that were less than needed in the crowded space of the Three Broomsticks James and Sirius went through the names of the Order that could have betrayed them. "Emmerline?" James asked. His voice betrayed that he didn't want to believe it.

"No." Sirius said strongly. "I know her. She's a good girl. It's not Em." James nodded and then his eyes went huge. "Remus?" He said almost in a whisper.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "No." He whispered. "No. James. Don't even think it. No." Sirius shook his head trying to clear what he considered to be traitorous thoughts. How could they think that of Remus?

No.

He couldn't believe it.

He wouldn't believe it.

It was just impossible. He wasn't going to accept it. "No James. It's impossible. Remus wouldn't betray you. Besides the only time he was missing at all was when he was on a mission." Then Sirius thought about it. "Most of his missions were with me." "Please James. Don't go there."

Sirius watched James process the idea in his head and then he nodded. "Maybe." Sirius couldn't take this. His friend had once been so trusting and sure of himself and now he was suspicious of everyone.

And up until an hour ago he had been suspicious of Sirius himself. When he found out who the spy was he was going to rip them limb from limb. Following Lord Voldemort was just the path to destruction.

Why couldn't everyone see that? Now one of their own had turned to the Dark. Betrayed by the lure of power. Betrayed by the Dark. Sirius closed his eyes. These were Dark times indeed when you couldn't even trust your best friend.

Would it ever stop?

No.

It wouldn't stop. Not until the maniac that was Voldemort was stopped and with so much suspicion, anger and hate who knew when that would be. Those who could be trusted had to band together.

The Order was going to fall apart at the seams unless the traitor was caught. Sirius growled as he thought about it but that issue would have to wait for another time. Now he had to protect his best friend. He had a promise to uphold and he was not about to break it but first…

"James please, Remus just can't be the spy. I can't believe it, I won't believe it. Its Moony James. He wouldn't. He couldn't." "There is a lot of people I once thought couldn't Padfoot but now I see them under the masks of Death Eaters."

That was true but Sirius was not going to give up on Remus. Not now, not ever. It hurt too much. What had happened to the Marauders? They were falling apart.

"Don't you trust my judgement James?" Sirius said quietly. He didn't know what to say or do anymore and it wasn't fair.

"Of course I do Padfoot." James said rubbing the back of his neck. "I just…" He stopped shook his head and tried again. "I can't loose Harry and Lily Sirius." He said seriously. He stared Sirius in the eye.

"I would never let that happen James and neither would Remus. You must know that." Sirius said, his voice getting higher from feeling so hysterical.

These were Dark Times indeed when even friends could not be trusted. "I do." James said tiredly "Its just I once thought the Order was the safest place for anyone of us to be but now there is a spy within our ranks. Is there nowhere safe?"

"Yes. You'll be safe as soon as the Fidulis Charm is activated. I won't let anything happen to you James. I promise."

James smiled and looked at his watch. His eyes widened and he looked at Sirius. "I have to leave Sirius. Can you come over to Godric's Hollow tomorrow and help us move?"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, of course Prongs. I'll see you then."

At home in his flat Sirius paced the living room floor. He had never expected to be told what he had been tonight. James' revelations about the spy had knocked him flat. He had never suspected there might be a spy.

Not once.

He was an auror. He was meant to be able to spot these things. He had trusted too easily and now one in their number was out to hurt James, Lily and Harry.

That made the person dead in Sirius' books. If he ever meant the person the person would die before he could so much as utter a curse. Sirius liked to think he was a trusting person.

He was slow to anger but also slow to forgive. Snape had found this out at his own expense.

After Snape had accidentally found out what Remus was in their fourth year at Hogwarts he and his Slytherin buddies had gone about to taunt Remus at every opportunity.

Sirius had not taken lightly to this and even though Remus had done a very good job of defending himself (The night before a particularly violent full moon Snape and Lucius Malfoy had started on Remus. It was he wrong thing to do. Remus had lost his temper and no one had ever seen him so angry before. He had cursed both Snape and Malfoy so hard that they had been knocked out and sprouted blue tentacles all over their faces.)

But that hadn't been enough for Sirius. In the end he had come up with a prank that fitted the situation. He devised a plan. It had been evil, funny at the time, but evil none-the-less.

Looking back Sirius wondered if it had been the Black ancestry rearing its ugly head. The prank had been priceless. They had used James' invisibility cloak and caused havoc. But the havoc was centred around the two Slytherin prats and the best thing was it could be pinned on no one but them so they had lost 100 points for Slytherin between them and a months worth of detentions.

Justice had been served in Sirius' opinion. He grinned viciously just thinking about it. Then he thought about what he would do to the spy if he caught them. His thoughts were so vile it scared him.

Remus had been his friend and his anger had been vicious. But that was nothing compared to how he felt now.

No one, _no one _hurt his brother without feeling Sirius' wrath. He would kill them if he ever found them and that was a promise he made himself as he paced the floor.

Once he had that settled he turned his attentions to other things. Namely James, Lily and Harry.

How was he going to help them? The most obvious thing to do was to become the Secret-Keeper as they had decided and then let them go into hiding and pray to every god that ever existed that it worked.

There was no reason why it shouldn't and Sirius would die before he gave away the location of the Potters once they went into hiding. It just wouldn't happen.

But he didn't know if that was enough. Voldemort knew fine well that Sirius was best friends with James. He would surely come after him and what if the charm failed and Voldemort found out?

Sirius would never live with himself if that happened. How could he? He could think of nothing worse than being the reason that James, Lily and Harry were killed.

And so he paced.

And paced.

And Paced.

He paced for half the night. Almost all of it without stopping. He was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed the time passing by. He didn't feel tired and he wouldn't have slept anyway.

Then as the first rays of light signalling morning hit the windows in his flat the best plan he could come up with formed in his head. He grinned. It was brilliant. Even for him.

It would be a joke. A bluff. The biggest bluff ever.

Chapter three: The Reality of a mistake

Sirius arrived early at the Potters having had exactly no sleep at all the night before. This was seriously un-Sirius like but in this instance he really didn't care. He arrived and James looked seriously relieved to see him.

He offered his friend the best smile he could manage considering what was floating round in his head. He knew that it was the biggest chance they were taking and weather James would go for it was anyone's guess. But Sirius had swore he would protect James, Lily and Harry the best he could and this was the best way he could think of was to do this.

He picked up a box without saying anything and started moving stuff and then when he thought he had the courage to pitch this new plan he said, "Where is Lily." James looked at Sirius and knew something was wrong.

He frowned. "She's getting Harry ready for the move. Why?" "Because I have something to ask you and I'm not sure how you'll take it." "What?" James said dropping everything and standing to face his friend.

"I have an idea. It's not what we planned but it may just work out better." "Padfoot." James said raising an eyebrow. To Sirius that meant stop stalling and to get on with it.

"I think you should use Peter as the Secret-keeper." Sirius said in a rush. Despite his rush of words James' face dropped and he stared at Sirius as if he had grown two heads in a potions experiment gone wrong.

"Run that by me once more. I could have swore that you said I had to make Secret-Keeper." James shook his head smiling. Sirius knew it was stupid but hell, it might just work.

"I did. You should." James' face went blank. "Give me one good reason why you think this is such a good idea." He said carefully.

Sirius gulped. Yep. He had been right. James really, really, really did not like this idea at all.

"Because I _know _Voldemort will come after me. He'll know from Bellatrix that I'm best friends with you and so I'll be the obvious choice for Secret-Keeper. So if we choose someone who is close to you, but not as close as me you're gonna be safer."

Sirius looked at his friend. "I wanted Remus to do this but as much as I believe he isn't the spy I know you aren't as sure as I am and besides the weekend you want to activate the Fidilus Charm it's a full moon. So he can't. If you go for this idea it'll have to be Pete."

Sirius watched James' face and could see that even if he wasn't letting anything go about his decision he was certainly thinking about hat Sirius had said.

At that moment Lily appeared in the fire place with Harry and Sirius seeing that this would be the perfect time for the couple to talk swooped on Harry and said, "Come on Harry we're gonna go play. Mammy and Daddy had things to talk about."

Lily frowned at Sirius' words but James shook his head. Lily turned as Sirius made it to the door. "Sirius Black don't you dare!" Sirius turned and pouted. "Please Lily. Harry loves it."

"I know. That's the point. He'll never sleep!" Sirius grinned and said, "Please, pretty please!" Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius silently cheered at his victory.

"Oh fine. Go on! Get out! Both of you!" Sirius smiled and stuck his tongue out Lily before leaving with Harry safely nestled in his arms.

He opened the door and walked out to where he had anchored the massive bike he treasured "Want to go for a ride Harry?" He said softly Harry looked up at him with huge green eyes and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sirius smiled. He sat astride the bike with Harry nestled safely in his arms and then gunned the bike. The bike roared and Sirius started it and they took off into the air and immediately Harry started to laugh.

Sirius' heart swelled with love for his little godson they rode round for an hour and a half and by then Harry was becoming sleepy despite the fact he was in the air on a massive bike. Sirius turned round and headed back to Godric's Hollow parked up the bike and went inside.

James and Lily met him in the living room. Their faces sombre but determined "We'll make Peter our Secret Keeper."

Sirius was once again in his flat it was the day that Peter had become James and Lily's Secret Keeper, it was a full moon and it was also Halloween.

Sirius could hear the voices of children outside his flat laughing and screaming as they went about the important business of trick or treating.

Sirius sighed and looked at the moon and thought of Remus all alone because he had no choice but to be at this time. He thought about James' words, "Remus?" He had whispered

Sirius still could not believe that Remus would do anything like that. Once more he had had not had the chance to turn into a double agent. Every mission Remus had had been with Sirius himself and the only time he disappeared was in the full moon when they all knew full well what happened then.

But was he?

Sirius shook his head angry with himself for thinking such thoughts. Remus had a problem, a problem that was different from others. He was dedicated to the Order as anyone and what's more he hated the Dark Arts.

The Dark Arts had made him what he was and he was determined that if he could help it he was not going to let anyone else be affected by them as he had.

Sirius shook his head. He couldn't help obsessing over it but it didn't matter now. The Secret Keeper had been chosen and in Sirius' opinion it was a full proof plan. The Death Eaters were _bound _to come after him and all the while Peter would keep their friends safe.

Speaking of Peter Sirius glanced at the clock it was nearly nine o clock he had arranged to meet Peter to make sure he was settled and well hidden he stood and locked up his flat.

He walked out to his bike and gunned the engine and took off towards Peter's hideout.

Peter was hiding out in a village on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow in a little known settlement that wasn't more than five houses.

Sirius pulled the bike up outside and went to the house. He banged on the door for a good twenty minutes and no one came to the door. Sirius frowned and glanced at his watch. It was 9.30 now Peter had said he was going to be here.

Sirius started to panic. What if something had happened to Peter? Then James, Lily and Harry would also be in danger.

No. There was no way. _No one _would suspect Peter. Sirius was beside himself why wasn't he answering?

He had told Peter he would be round to check on him tonight!

Had he forgotten?

No. He wouldn't have done. Something wasn't right here. Sirius made up his mind in a split second. He broke into the house and ran through the house.

It was empty but there were no signs of a struggle. What was going on here? Sirius couldn't understand it what was Peter playing at!

If he was out there he was putting James and Lily's life at risk. Sirius looked around the house that looked like someone had just left with the intent of coming back later.

There was a huge mirror in the living room and Sirius looked at his reflection as if just by staring he would find the answers to the questions flying round inside his head.

Something didn't feel right that was for sure.

He thought of every possible explanation he had and it all came back to the same thing.

Peter.

"Oh god!" Sirius muttered suddenly terrified.

"James!"

He shot out the house and gunned the bike's engine again and drove like a bat out of hell over to Godric's Hollow.

"Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" He muttered as he got closer and closer. He landed and shut off the engine.

He was in so much of a rush that he didn't realise what he was looking at for a moment.

The house wasn't standing anymore. The house was shattered and the dark mark hung high above the house.

"No." Sirius cried sagging against the utter guilt that assaulted his heart. How could Peter have done this? How could he have betrayed them this way?

Sirius spun round as a figure moved among the debris. He pulled out his wand and hissed, "Show yourself!"

"Sirius?" A voice asked. "Hagrid?" Sirius choked on the emotion clouding his throat. "Sirius, James, Lily!" Sirius sprinted across the ground to where the huge form of Hagrid was standing tears leaking from his huge beetle black eyes.

"Are they?" Sirius whispered holding on to a hope he knew could not exist. Hagrid shook his head and motioned down to the two figures lying together in the remains of their house.

Sirius chocked on sobs that threatened to explode from within him. He bent down beside his best friend and his wife their faces still and their eyes wide with death.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed closing both their eyes. The misery and guilt in his heart almost overtook it. How could he have let this happen? James and Lily had trusted him. This was all his fault….

He stood up his tears finally spilling over and then he realised that his godson was not with this parents.

"Harry!" He whispered. He turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid… Harry…is he?" Hagrid smiled sadly and opened his arms to show a tiny bundle in his arms. Sirius nearly keeled over from shock and relief.

"Hagrid give him to me, I'm his godfather…" Hagrid shook his head. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to get him Sirius he's got to go to his aunt and uncles."

Sirius' head shot up.

"The muggles? Hagrid he can't be serious!" Hagrid nodded his head. "Professor Dumbledore told me that's where he's got to go. I'm sorry Sirius I promised Dumbledore…"

Sirius nodded "Can I hold him?" Hagrid nodded seeing the sadness in the once flamboyant Black.

Sirius held his Godson for what he knew was going to be the last time. Harry was awake and Sirius knew he had been crying but now his bright green eyes stared up at him and he smiled.

"Hey kiddo." Sirius said quietly. It was then he saw it. Under the black tuft of hair.

A scar the shape of a lightening bolt marred his little forehead and Sirius gasped. Harry had been hit with a curse…

But how was it possible? The only curse Lord Voldemort would have ever bothered to use was the killing curse…

Harry had survived the killing curse…

Sirius looked up at Hagrid and he nodded. "_He _was here Sirius he came for them and now he's gone. Somehow something about little Harry got him good. He's gone."

Sirius' mind reeled as he hugged his smiling godson. So Voldemort was gone? _Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort?_

All the grown wizards that had gone up against the dark wizard and a little baby had defeated him?

But then something sparked in his memory….

Voldemort might be gone but the traitor that had killed James and Lily was sill out there and now only Sirius knew the truth…

It was up to him to catch the traitor. Later Sirius would come to regret this with every ounce of soul he had but right then it was all he had.

The anger, the betrayal, the sadness and the guilt all melded into one flaming ball of hate for one person.

Sirius was going to kill Peter Pettigrew.

He looked down at his godson once more and whispered, "I'll be back for you Harry." Then he handed him over to Hagrid and reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a set of keys.

"Hagrid take my bike I am not going to need this now. Take the bike and get Harry out of here. It still might not be safe. Harry is all I have left now."

Hagrid stared at the keys and then back at Sirius. "Sirius are you sure?" "Positive." Sirius said nodding. "Take care of my godson."

The embraced loosely mindful of Harry nestled in between them and then Hagrid turned and climbed onto the bike which was so big it accommodated Hagrid easily.

He nestled Harry safe in his arms and then started the engine and with one more wave to Sirius gunned into the air.

Sirius watched until there was nothing left to watch and then turned and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and the floor lit up around him with used magic.

He picked out Peters quite easily. Peter had obviously panicked when he had realised the plan had gone awry and run rather than apperate. Sirius figured he'd missed him by a matter of minutes.

He turned and went to leave but couldn't leave his best friend lying in the rubble so he dug their grave and laid them in it. It was a quick job and not nearly fitting for his best friends but it would have to do.

He shot a gold star into the sky as a mark of respect and whispered his final goodbye tears rolling down his face and then turned and followed the magic track out of Godric's Hollow.

Peter was going to pay for being the turn coat…

Sirius would not rest until that little rat was brought to justice. Even if that justice was brought by his own hand.

Bringing together resolve he never knew he had he set off wand ready to use the Unforgiveable curses but for the first time it was not in defence it was to kill…to harm… and Sirius had every intention of being lethal.

He had always thought of himself as a person slow to anger but slow to forgive. This time forgiveness was out of the question.

Sirius et off through the woods surrounding the village as the moon began to fade and Remus woke in his home to the sound of cheers and to the news that his best friend had been killed…

Well we're nearly at the end...Only Remus to go now!

Cya next time!


	5. Part Five: Remus' Failure

Okay so its been a while but its finally here the final part of The Fall Of The Marauders... It endswith Remus andI have to sayI'mquite happy with it.This was my first fanfiction so its goodto seethat its finally finished i enoyed writing it. Cya all in another story!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and i hazard to say i own that Its my version of what could have happened...

Now on with the final part of the story!

* * *

The Fall Of The Marauders

Part Five Remus' Failure

Chapter one: Suspicion

Remus hated the war. He made no secret of this. He would never go as far to say that he would never fight the war but he also knew that he hated it with every fibre of his being. It made friends enemies, brothers fight brothers and tore families apart. Remus hated it.

He wished there was another way.

But he knew that in the fight against Voldemort there really was no other way. Voldemort would not fall without a fight. And if that meant that he had to fight then so be it. He would fight.

And he was. He, James, Sirius and Peter had been among the first to join the Order when Dumbledore had started it in the fight against Voldemort.

Now the Order was getting bigger more people were joining every day but Voldemort's forces of Death Eaters still vastly out numbered them.

And there were still more wizards and witches who were acting under the influence of the Unforgivables without knowing they were doing so and then threats, blackmail and pain were also useful weapons that Voldemort possessed.

Remus watched as friends disappeared and changed and became a shadow of the friends he had known. None more so than Lily and James. James was always on edge now. He wondered why.

There was an Order meeting that he was due at and he aimed to be there on time if it was at all possible.

But then, after all the things they were going through and the assignments they had been given it was almost impossible to make it on time. Remus was nearly always late for one reason and another.

Reasons he had explained to Dumbledore but Remus had the feeling that his extended absences were causing a stir in the Order. And in these times it was dangerous to have even a question mark over where you had been. It wasn't good and it made Remus hate the situation all the more.

War was not a good thing. He hated it with a passion he could not explain. He knew it was necessary and he would fight because fighting was better than submitting to the wrath of Voldemort.

Anything was better than that. He would do what was needed and more than that he would do it well.

Remus pressed his hand against the sensor that checked his magical signature and then he was admitted. Headquarters was a hive of activity and coming off his latest assignment, the first without Sirius as a partner Remus felt strangely out of place.

He had had to go it alone for this one and everyone seemed to have bonded in his absence. He resented that. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sirius had been able to come with him. Sirius had always been able to integrate itself back into the fold of his friends no matter how long he had been missing.

It was not a gist Remus shared with him and it was one that he wished he had. This mission had been difficult and he had nearly been caught more times than he could count it annoyed him. He thought he had more kills than that?

He wasn't an Auror. That was James and Sirius' forte besides, who wanted to employ a werewolf into the Auror Academy, especially now in times of war? He smiled bitterly.

He actually didn't envy James and Sirius he was a peaceful person and hated the war. He was doing what he needed to because he knew it was right. But had he had the choice he would have turned his back on it all.

But he was a Gryffindor through and through and knew when it was better to fight than to do nothing at all. He would not allow Lord Voldemort to continue his reign of terror if he could help it. Not at all.

But he was doing his bit on dark deep cover missions that he wished he would never have to do again. Dumbledore had sent him back underground to the werewolves in the hope that he could manage to do what so many other wizards had failed, make them join a side.

Remus shook his head. It was something he was having to attempt without the help of his friends and it was killing him. He had grown used to relying on his friends like he had never really relied on anyone before and now he was back to being alone and hated it.

Remus however was facing competition from the one person he feared he hated more than Voldemort. Ferir Greyback. The bastard had been the one to bite him and enjoyed being a werewolf. He enjoyed the power he could have over people as a werewolf and so it wasn't a surprise that Greyback was one of Voldemort's strongest supporters.

Unfortunately his arguments seemed to be having more sway with the werewolf population than his own. He could see their point of view, loathe as he was to admit and they resented him for trying to fit into a society that hated and ostracised them for what they were.

Most like Remus, had had no choice in the matter, afterall; Remus thought bitterly, how could a four year old have a choice of being bitten? Of course the Ministry didn't see it that way.

The Ministry, in their infinite wisdom of course. It made him sick. Werewolves were considered inferior and monsters but Remus knew that they could be a huge asset to the war against Voldemort. The Ministry wasn't taking any notice but thankfully Dumbledore was.

Remus just hoped to every god in existence that it wasn't too late like it was too late to hope for the giants.

Witches and Wizards had made a mistake in not coming to their aid and Voldemort had more to offer them than the wizards could hope too. More land, an alliance. The wizarding kind had lost out greatly there. No mistake.

Remus was used to talking the more dangerous of the assignments after all he was a werewolf and he took a battering every month simply to transform so he could handle taking the more dangerous assignments.

He was designed for it really when you thought about it. He was stronger than most and his senses were heightened even when he was in human form. He was best-suited fir this because he had ways to get out of tight situations that even the wizards didn't have.

He had other weapons besides his wand. And he did what was asked of him because he knew he could but that didn't mean he had to like it and what was more he was sure it was driving a wedge between himself and his friends.

He could almost feel the tension thrumming in the air and the smell of fear was a constant reminder of the times they lived in but Remus had not failed to notice that Sirius, James and Lily were becoming more distant with him.

At first he had thought that it was just the nature of the Missions they had all been assigned but now he was starting to notice that they were breaking away from him and Remus couldn't understand it.

What had he done wrong? Had something happened that made them act this way? He knew that Voldemort's campaign had just stepped up another level. Order members were becoming fewer and fewer

Disappearances…

Injuries...

Deaths…

It was all becoming too much and the Death Eaters out numbered them by at least five to one but Remus knew he was doing the right thing, he hated it, he hated everything to do with it but he knew he was doing the right thing.

He walked into Order headquarters and saw Frank and Alice Longbottom. "How was your mission Remus?" Frank asked with more energy and false cheer than Remus himself could muster at that present moment.

"Yeah it went well I'm waiting to see Dumbledore now to see what else he wants me to do." Frank put his hand on Remus' shoulder and said, "You're braver than many here Remus not many of us could do the things you've had to do." "We're proud of you." Alice said moving baby Neville to her hip where he grinned at Remus and waved happily oblivious to the evil that was swirling round him.

Remus smiled despite himself. Most of his old school mates were now in the Order and now knew the secret he had once fought so hard to keep. What's more they not only knew about it they accepted it. Accepted it and therefore accepted him. It made him happier than he could ever explain.

"Thanks Frank." He smiled and Frank and then winked at Alice and said, "I'm not sure I deserve all this praise!" "We are!" Alice and Frank said without a hesitation he smiled again at both of them and then just as he was about to say more he saw Lily, James and Sirius.

Sirius spotted him first and waved. Remus waved back and made his way over to them. Lily, like Alice had Harry on her hip. He smiled seeing little Harry he was over a year old now yet it didn't seem like two minutes since he was born.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a brotherly hug, which he returned, and then James followed suit. "I'm pleased to see you're back Moony!" Sirius said smiling using Remus' old childhood name.

"It's good to be back." Remus said meaning it. "How did the mission go?" James asked seriously. "Another one?" Sirius asked his eyes wide. Remus nodded tiredly. "Not as well as expected." Remus said frustrated. "I've got to report to Dumbledore."

He smiled at Lily on the way past and Harry grabbed his hand on the way past. "Hey Harry." Remus said smiling at him. "Hey Lily." He said smiling. "Remus." Lily smiled nodding her head. But her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

That had Remus' senses going into overdrive. Lily was always so smiley and friendly. The tension of the war got to everyone but Lily could be counted on to be the same as she had been before the war but now she wasn't smiling and her eyes bored through Remus as though they were trying to see his soul.

"I've got to go." Remus said tearing his gaze from Lily and turning to his friends. "Dumbledore is expecting me and believe me its not good." Sirius frowned and James looked sympathetic. "Hard going Moony?" "You have no idea." Remus said and then he turned and moved towards Dumbledore's office.

He knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore answer, "Enter." Remus pushed open the door and saw Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking over Order plans. "Death Eater activity increased?" Remus asked frowning.

"Remus." Dumbledore nodded in greeting. Then he sighed. "Yes things have changed since you went below ground the Death Eaters are becoming more and more adventurous. We're out numbered."

Remus nodded. He knew that already. He knew that from his mission and he knew just how hard it was going to be to make the difference.

"What of the werewolves and the vampires what is the news of their stance?" Dumbledore asked. Remus winced. He had done all he could but he felt that it still wasn't enough. He reported to Dumbledore what he had found.

"The Vampires insist this war is our own. They won't join us but I don't think they're going to join Voldemort either their too arrogant to be treated as slaves they are intelligent enough to know that is what will happen if they join Voldemort. I don't think they want apart in this war as a nation but I have friends in their circles now and they will fight with us of their own accord."

Dumbledore nodded as if he had expected that and then said, "That's the best we can hope for at this time." He looked at Remus then and said, "and the werewolves?"

Remus scowled. "They're proving even more difficult than the vampires. They're prejudiced and hate the wizarding world for the injustices they have suffered. They seem to be listening to what I have to say but its obvious to them from the way I am that I've tried to live among humans and they don't like that."

Remus shrugged his shoulders believing his mission with the werewolves to be a failure.

"Werewolves like Ferir Grayback seem to be making more headway. The only problem is of course that Grayback is one of Voldemort's strongest supporters and Voldemort is renowned for letting Grayback do as he pleases on the attacks he participates in. That appeals to most werewolves."

Remus shuddered at the thought he never could imagine acting that way causing other people intentional pain because of what he was. Then he shuddered in barely disguised horror as he thought of the werewolf that had turned him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes they seem to favour the revenge they can receive by joining Voldemort."

Remus looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'll try again." Dumbledore smiled. "You do that Remus but this is not a failure you have achieved more than I anticipated."

Remus smiled. "Thanks it's good to know that I'm alienating myself from everybody for a reason that isn't just a lost cause." Dumbledore's face seem to darken for a moment then it was gone and Remus wondered whether he had imagined it.

"There is something you need to know Remus." Dumbledore said, this time Remus was sure of it his eyes darkened. Dumbledore knew something and from Remus was sensing it couldn't be good.

"And what's that Albus?" Remus asked quietly. "We have a traitor in our midst." Whatever Remus had been expecting that had not been it. He felt himself go faint. A traitor here? In the Order? But that meant….

Oh god! That was so not good! "What?" He whispered. He could barely get his mouth to work. This could not be happening. They had been making progress despite the losses, why now?

Albus shook his head slightly and looked down at the desk. "I am only telling you this because I trust you Remus the fewer people that know about this the better."

Albus leaned forward slightly and clasped his hands in front of him on the desk. He looked at Remus then and said, "but I warn you Remus this will not easy for you. There is suspicion in the air and should people find out you maybe suspected. You haven't been here and there is only I that account for your absences. I wish I could I say that would be enough, at one time it would have been but…now?" Albus shook his head. "I trust you Remus and in time so will everyone else but for now, things may be a little…difficult."

Remus smiled despite the situation. This was nothing he hadn't dealt with before. He had to deal with suspicion anyway because of his long absences and his inability to account for them properly.

He would have said that he would be naturally suspected because he was a werewolf but in the Order they didn't see it that way. In the Order most of them saw it as a strength that they couldn't have and one that Remus could exploit for the good of the Light.

If affect that is what he had been doing but it also meant that he had to deal with the consequences of doing so. He could deal with the whispers. He had dealt with the whispers of an entire population before the werewolves as a population were not favoured by the wizarding kind hence the reason that Remus was having so much trouble persuading them that that joining the light was the right thing to do. But if that was what he had to do to prove that the Order could trust him, to give the Order firing power against Voldemort then so be it Remus could handle a little suspicion.

But even as Remus thought about it he knew it wasn't going to be as simple as that. Though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

Chapter two: Isolated In A Crowd

Something had changed among his friends Remus was positive of it. He just for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was. James looked like Hell Remus could see that even from across the room and it worried Remus no end. Lily held Harry close to her and the fact that she had even brought Harry to the meeting was worrying just last week she was leaving him with a babysitter.

Now it looked like she just did not want to let him out of her sight. What was going on in his friend's circle? He was hurt that they hadn't involved him but since his absences had been so prolonged of late he wasn't surprised really. He wasn't going to lie though, it still hurt.

Remus turned his attention from James and Lily and tired to concentrate on what was being said in the meeting because he knew he was soon going to have to contribute.

The meeting went on and Remus closed his eyes as he heard about more and more death and destruction and the loss of Aurors and various members of the Order. Remus was trying to be positive but faced with so much negative news how was it possible that he could be? It was beyond imagining how could they fight against the tide of evil that was trying to overthrow them?

Despite the odds Remus knew they would never give up fighting. They couldn't, the Order were working against the Dark, they all knew what would happen if the Dark won out and it wasn't something they were about to entertain.

Remus had to keep fighting for those that had given their lives for the fight he was still apart of and he may hate war but the alternative was so much worse. Besides he had been in the Order practically since Dumbledore had started it when it was clear the rise of Voldemort was a threat to the Wizarding World. That had been when Remus had been in school. He had joined right out of school along with James, Lily, Sirius and Peter and he knew that he had proved his worth to the Order.

He may hate war and fighting, but he knew that he would rather fight and create a war to stay free than let Voldemort take over knowing he had done nothing to stop the devastation he knew would follow.

The Order was getting smaller and smaller as the days went by and it was a both sad and scary thing to see.

Reports of disappearances, injuries and deaths were more rife than ever and Remus wondered if it would ever end. Despite all the darkness he knew that no matter how small the Order was making a difference and this ecliplsed a small part of the pain every time they caught a Death Eater or stopped an attack that could have had more people killed.

It made all the pain worth while and proved to Remus over and over again that he was doing the right thing.

One day a few weeks after he had first returned from the werewolves were he was still very much trying to push them to make an alliance, he chanced a conversation with his friends who he had no seen much of, of late for obvious reasons.

He caught up with James and Lily after a meeting and couldn't help notice that they looked thinner and more drawn than he had ever seen them. "Hi James, Lily." He greeted.

James smiled. "Hi Moony. Long time no see." Remus smiled. "I know. Deep covers are an ass." He said with feeling. He looked at Harry who was being carried by Lily and said, "Hiya Harry." "Moon!" Harry said gleefully holding his arms out.

James and Lily smiled and Remus said, "Do you want me to take him for a few moments?" Lily nodded gratefully and Remus lifted Harry from Lily's grasp.

He swung Harry round and then put him on his hip. Harry's giggles carried through the Order headquarters and though headquarters was hardly the place for children his innocent laughter seemed to lift the spirits of everyone there.

This is what they were fighting for, the rights of their children to grow up and not have to fear what happened when they stepped out the door because there were wizards that wished them ill.

As Remus kept Harry entertained he noticed Peter sat across the room and waving smiled. He hadn't seen Peter in ages. Peter looked up and waved back.

Remus couldn't help but notice how everyone seemed closer. The things that were happening to them were bringing them closer and for reasons he could not explain yet he could not be apart of that. It was not safe if he wanted to get into the Werewolf ranks he needed to be the picture of isolation although he wasn't sure his friends, namely Sirius and Remus would allow that.

Speaking of Sirius he hadn't seen him and glanced round the room. As he did Sirius moved out from the office Remus had not long vacated and seeing Remus with Harry bounded over. "Moony long time no see where the hell you been?"

Remus winced inwardly. He knew he had been neglecting his duties as best friend and Harry's baby sitter of late and though he knew he couldn't help it he still felt like he should have made more of an effort. It wouldn't be long before they could know what was going on. Though from the looks on their faces they weren't the only ones keeping secrets.

Remus closed his eyes briefly. Wars. He really did despise them.

"You know me Padfoot," He said lightly. "The little furry problem has its moments." He laughed and Sirius' eyes danced with merriment and James slung an arm around his shoulder. "Harry's babysitting duties need seeing too tomorrow night are you up for it I think Lily might need the help. She's going to some charity event or something Are you up for it?"

Remus nodded looking at the boys. He wasn't expected back at the werewolf compound for a little while so he could do that. "What are you guys getting up to may I ask," then he stopped and shook his head. "No, anyway I don't want to know." "Work at the Ministry. Barty Crouch is laying it on thick. We barely get a minute these days." Sirius said bitterly.

Remus offered words of advice and was sympathetic, "when you guys get back shall we do something I'll have caught up on my baby sitting duties and then I'll try and be a good friend for a night." He smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around but Dumbledore has had me on this mission that I'm kinda self made for."

He was trying to tell them without actually telling them. He hated keeping secrets from them and keeping them now was worse than when he was in school. Now he knew them, they were his best friends and had been for a long time now he hadn't kept secrets from him for a long time and doing so now was killing him.

James' eyes seemed to widen and Sirius nodded it seemed they had got the message. "That will be cool Moony we'll see you tonight though Merlin knows what time it'll be." "Don't worry Harry, Lily and I will have fun." he grinned.

Sirius and James rolled their eyes and with the Order meeting over they left to return to work to try and work out what exactly was going on inside the Ministry.

Remus smiled handing Harry back to Lily who appeared at his side. "I've been volunteered to help you tonight would you like the help?" Lily smiled looking relieved and exhausted. "Oh Remus you're an angel." She kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you tonight and then left with Harry.

Remus sighed but his heart felt lighter he was going to be coming clean to his friends, at least after a fashion soon enough and then his head would be clear to do what he had to do. He hadn't lied to his friends since the middle of second year in Hogwarts when they had discovered his secret, and they in turn hadn't kept anything from him since he had discovered at the first transformation of his fifth year that they had turned into Anigimi for him.

He had laughed when Sirius had first called him Moony all three of his friends had found ways to create an adventure, a lesser offence of being a werewolf. They were the first people after his parents and Dumbledore of course, that had accepted him and for that he would be eternally grateful. Now he was going to repay them by telling him his secret whether Dumbledore wanted them to know or not. They deserved that much.

Later that night Remus discovered what a handful little Harry was becoming. He was starting to pull himself up and walk round the furniture and Remus was sure it wouldn't be long before he was walking. "Hey Harry." He smiled as Harry tired to climb onto the coffee table.

"Moon!" Harry giggled but didn't stop what he was doing. Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pulled Harry off the coffee table and sat him down on the floor with his crayons and soft building bricks. He knew that James had wanted to get Harry a play broom for his birthday but that Lily had forbidden it until he was at least four.

Remus though he would never admit it to his friend could see the logic in this. He'd played, chased and stopped Harry from creating a post-apocalyptic site of the house. Though there had been a few accidents with Lily's vases due to Harry's never ending energy and his newfound fondness of climbing.

Of course a few well-aimed repairing spells had masked the evidence and he wasn't about to tell Lily he wasn't suicidal after all. It was midnight and Remus was starting to wonder whether James and Sirius had been pulled out on a raid. At this rate Lily would be back before them.

As it was they appeared together Lily seemingly as surprised as he was that Sirius and James had taken so long to return home. The door opened and he could hear Lily speaking "You guys I can't believe you! Leaving Remus alone with Harry what were you thinking?" "Work got the better of us Lily!" Sirius explained.

"Yeah Lily we can't help it if Crouch is being an arse at the moment he's pushing for arrests, captures and he can use Unforgivables on Death Eaters you know every Auror is pulling doubles at the minute." James said reasonably.

The walked into the living room and James smiled. "Besides Remus looks as if he has survived baby sitting duty just fine." Remus got up from where he was sitting on the couch. "Yeah was fine when I got over the fact that your son likes to climb." James winced. "Yeah it seems to be a new hobby of his."

"Anyway I put him to bed and he seems to have gone to sleep after I ignored his yelling for the first hour or so." Lily blushed. "Sorry about that." Remus shrugged. "All part of having babies Lily it was nothing really."

"I had fun. And apparently Harry had fun if his drawings, climbing escapades and general reluctance to do to sleep was anything to go by." The adults shared a laugh and then James and Sirius looked at him. "We haven't seen you for ages Remus fancy a drink?"

Remus smiled. Even after all of this time he was shocked at the thought of having friends, proper friends at that. "Yeah sure." Remus smiled. James looked at Lily. "Do you mind sweetheart?" Lily smiled but Remus noticed there was something behind that smile. "No honey you go, have fun god knows that hasn't happened for a while."

James' face lit up he gave Lily a kiss and then the three Marauders trooped out to the Three Broomsticks.

Chapter Three: The Monster Within

Remus smiled as he closed the door. It had been good to have a night out with James and Sirius god knows he couldn't remember the last time that had happened. He had told them that t would be the last time they saw him for a while the next week after that was the full moon. As expected both of them had offered to be there but they had their own responsibilities now and he'd barely seen them because they had been working both for the Ministry and for the Order.

It was sweet that they'd still think about it but he had had enough transformations on his own to know he would handle it. Still it had been a good six months since they had transformed together and he hated to say it but he did miss them.

He missed the fact he knew he wasn't dangerous with them around to make sure he didn't endanger any humans plus the wolf missed his pack mates. Remus sighed. The other reason that they couldn't transform together, was of course that Remus' mission meant that he was away from human and wizarding contact alike for long periods of time and he was to go back under cover the day after he transformed back.

It wouldn't matter that he looked like death warmed up where he was going because after all where he was going they were all like him. He hated to admit it but he did feel some kinship towards them because they understood his predicament more than anyone else could and he understood that he could have become like him if it hadn't been for his parents and his friends.

Yes, Remus thought he was one of the luckiest people in the world.

A week later he wasn't sure that that still stood. The last week had been the worst week of his life. If it was possible Death Eater attacks had almost tripled and from reports James, Sirius and others were bringing in the Ministry was in total disarray.

The Order members were fighting hard but they were outnumbered by Voldemort's followers and they knew it. Remus had hated the fact he would be going back underground but now he welcomed it because they needed a break, they needed back-up and if the werewolf community backed them up then their numbers would be greatly increased.

Messengers had been sent to the vampires, the elves, the veela and the giants and while all of the above had chosen sides (the vampires with Dumbledore the elves and veela staying neutral with the exception of Lady Katherine and her band of elves and Lady Amy and her band of Veela, and the giants with Voldemort) but the werewolves had yet to choose simply sitting out so far. Remus hoped to change that but he knew at the moment Ferir Greyback, Voldemort's representative was making more headway than he was.

Remus snarled to himself as he thought of that bastard. That monster was the reason Remus was a werewolf at all and he would not let others suffer the way he had.

So his reserve was set when he locked his door that Sunday night, Halloween night to get ready to Change. He would transform, he would bite the bullet, as the muggle saying went and then he would continue to do his but to help the Order.

He locked his door and put silencing Charms up. It was unlikely that he would be heard but he didn't really want to take an un-necessary risk either. He opened his curtains so he could see the sky. There was cloud cover tonight but he knew that that wouldn't matter.

He sat quietly and waited watching the sky. He fought the wolf every moment of his life. Remus was completely different to the Wolf and he fought to keep his true nature from being over taken by the wolf that was purely instinctual filled with rage, want and heartbreak.

It was difficult especially this close to the full moon but Remus dealt with it the same as he had been dealing with it since he was four years old. He watched as the clouds began to clear and felt his limbs stiffening.

He tired not to fight because he knew he had to transform whether he liked it or not and the harder he fought it the more painful it became. He slid from his window seat onto the floor and tried to breath and he crouched. It was pain, mind-numbing muscle burning pain but Remus weathered it the same as he had weathered everything else in his life with calm and heavy breathes.

Soon it was over and Remus opened his eyes and stretched. He hated being a wolf, but it couldn't deny that this was part of him. He stretched a totally different experience as a wolf from human he ran round his office trying to burn off the excess energy when that didn't work he simply snuffed and curled up in a ball and tried to sleep.

The human part of Remus who still existed somewhere in the wolves mind knew that there was something wrong the wolf was restless. Yes it was missing his pack mates but there was something else. Something else was happening out in the world and he didn't have a clue what it was but it wasn't good it couldn't be.

The wolf jumped up on the window seat and pawed at the window. It wanted to be free. It wanted to run.

When it exhausted itself, Remus was pleased to see he had controlled himself enough so that his injuries would be minimal in the morning. The wolf finally give up snarling at the part of its mind that wouldn't let it do as it pleased. Remus couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong, and in wolf form it was twice as bad as before and it was making the wolf itself antsy.

Finally when he had gnawed at the carpet scratched himself to splinters and generally snarled at the world that had locked him in the wolf gave up and finally curled up in a ball in the middle of the rug and gone to sleep.

Chapter Four: And then there was one

Remus found himself staring at the headmaster unable to take in what he was being told. There was just no way. No! He couldn't accept it. He _wouldn't _accept it. He put his face in his hands and tired to hide the heartbreak and muffle the scream that was working its way up his throat.

This _could NOT _be happening. It just could _Not _be happening!

"Dumbledore are you sure?" He said his voice threatening to break. He was begging Albus to tell him that it wasn't true but Albus looked as broken as he felt and he had his answer before the old headmaster had even opened his mouth.

"Yes Remus I'm sure. There were witnesses. The Ministry has him in custody now. I have to go and give evidence you are welcome to come if you wish."

Remus nodded feeling lost. This had to be some kind of nightmare; it had to be it couldn't be real. Not after everything they'd been through…

Remus had woken up that morning feeling oddly energised despite it being a morning after a transformation. He'd woken up with a bad head and he was aching. When he finally managed to peel his eyes open he'd snarled at himself for not closing the curtains the same as he did every month and then he'd gotten up and gone to the toilet to check out the damage.

He'd been mildly impressed. The scratches were minimal and the bruising could have been worse. So he'd gotten ready and was preparing to go below ground when he had received a fire call from Dumbledore.

"Morning Albus." He'd said cheerfully. "I'm just leaving for Below now are my Orders still the same?"

Albus looked and said, "There will be no need for that Remus Voldemort fell last night."

Remus stared. "What?" "Voldemort has fallen." Remus was dumbstruck for a minute or so before a bright smile broke through. "Dumbledore that's brilliant what did I miss? I leave the Order for one night to transform and everything happens without me."

Albus allowed himself a small smile. "So it would seem. When you're ready come to my office I need to speak to you."

Remus was about to reply when his hearing picked up a note to the headmaster's voice. "Is something wrong Albus?" Remus said the feeling of dread that he had felt during his transformation came roaring back leaving him short of breath.

"There is a matter we need to discuss yes." Dumbledore nodded. Remus frowned but nodded none-the-less "I'll just finish up here and I'll be with you."

Albus nodded and left the fireplace but the connection remained open meaning that all Remus had to do was step through and he would be at Dumbledore's office. This day couldn't be any better.

Half an hour later though he was curing himself for jinxing it. This day couldn't possibly be any worse if he had paid it.

Yes Voldemort had fallen but it had come at a price. James and Lily had gone into hiding using a Secret-Keeper but Voldemort had found them anyway. He had killed them both and then turned his wand on Harry only to have the Killing Curse rebound on him and be killed himself.

Harry had survived, how Remus wasn't sure and he really didn't care at least the little one was alive. Dumbledore had explained to him that Harry had been sent to live with his muggle relatives for his own safety.

Remus nodded mutely he didn't agree with this particular decision, Vernon and Petunia Dursley as far as Remus could remember where not the best relatives to have but Remus agreed to make sure Harry was safe.

"How were they found?" Remus asked finally taking his face out of his hands. He was trying his damndest not to cry but he suspected he'd soon loose the battle with his tears this was too much. His best friend had just been killed. He would cry if he _damn well _pleased.

"I mean if they were using a Secret-Keeper then the only way for Voldemort to find out is for…" "The Secret-Keeper to tell him their whereabouts yes I am well aware of that Remus." Dumbledore said quietly.

"So then who was the Secret-Keeper?" Remus couldn't believe Lily and James would use anyone but someone they trusted with their lives this just did not make sense. James and Lily had been distant they must have know how much danger they were in. So why hadn't they used a Secret-Keeper they could trust? Why hadn't they mentioned anything?

All these questions were whirling round in Remus' head and it was making him sick. He looked up at Dumbledore and he saw an emotion in his eyes he had never seen before. Defeat and Failure. It scared him.

"Sirius was their Secret-Keeper Remus." Dumbledore said quietly.

"NO!" Remus screamed jumping up so violently that his chair clattered to the floor suddenly he couldn't breathe and he stared at Dumbledore as if he had never seen him before. "No Dumbledore you're wrong. I mean it you're wrong."

He took a step back. "You have to be wrong." He whispered. "Sirius would never…He wouldn't. He couldn't." He was running out of air and as if anticipating this Dumbledore waved his wand and Remus sagged into a newly conjured seat.

"Dumbledore you have got it wrong, Sirius would never…" "There are witnesses Remus. His crimes do not stop there. The Minister tells me the Aurors tracked him to a muggle village not far outside Godric's Hollow. Witnesses say that Peter Pettigrew went after him they were heard yelling and then Sirius killed Peter and 13 muggles watching. I'm sorry Remus but it seems we were wrong about Sirius."

Remus couldn't believe it. This wasn't his friend. This wasn't his friend at all. It couldn't be. "Will he even see trial?" Remus whispered all the energy gone from him. "I doubt it. Crouch has ordered that his sentence be passed quickly and he be sent straight to Azkaban."

"He should get a trail!" Remus said. "No matter what he's done he should get a trail. Remus felt sick thinking about what Sirius had done. How could this be Sirius?

The Sirius Black he knew was not this evil stranger Dumbledore was describing. But someone else entirely. Someone who had risked the wrath of his family to stand up for what he believed in. Who was disowned because he believed in something completely different to his family.

Sirius was someone who had fought with his family to try and protect his younger brother and mourned and fumed when he had not managed to keep him away from the Dark Lord.

But most of all Sirius was a loyal friend. He would not have done that to James. James had protected him when he had run away when they were sixteen Sirius had helped James through the heartache when his parents had died in a Death Eater raid. He had been best man at Lily and James' wedding and was godfather to little Harry.

He had accepted Remus when they had discovered his secret and then he had been the one to come up with the idea to do something amazing. Become Animgini to help him through his Changes. He had been nothing but loyal. The resident ladies man, king prankster but the best friend any of them could have had.

What had happened to that man to turn him into the one he was now?

It was only then he realised Dumbledore was speaking to him. "What?" He asked quietly. "I'm going to the Ministry now do you want to come?" Remus was on his feet in a moment.

At the Ministry things became, if it was possible more painful than before. Dumbledore gave evidence and reports of Sirius' betrayal became even more real.

Remus had to swallow more than once to keep from throwing up. There was no way this was real, this couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real. He watched almost through tunnel vision as Dumbledore gave his evidence and watched as Sirius was pulled into the room.

He was quiet and drawn. "You're going straight to Azkaban Black." Barty Crouch spat. "Your sending an innocent man there." Was all Sirius said but Remus could see the pain in his eyes. "I didn't do this. I didn't do this."

Remus put his hand to the glass and watched the exchange. "Black there are witnesses that said you did it, that saw you do it and I know for a fact you were the Potter's Secret-Keeper so even if you didn't kill those muggles you certainly gave He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the information on the where abouts of Lily and James Potter. You might as well have killed them Black that alone means you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban. Get him the hell out of here!"

Sirius looked up his eyes wild with fire. "I didn't kill anyone. I didn't kill them." He looked up at the glass and his jaw slackened as he saw Remus. "REMUS!" He screamed. "Don't believe them! I didn't do it I didn't!"

Sirius was dragged to the door and into the arms of two waiting Dementors it was then he started to scream. "I didn't kill James and Lily! I didn't kill them!"

Then he was gone and Remus felt his heart break. He had lost his three best friends in one night. Sirius might have still been alive but there was no way he was the same friend Remus had once had. The Marauders had finally fallen after all this time.

All the mishaps, all the chaos and all the fun it was finally over and Remus found himself standing alone. He was the last one.

Remus turned away from the glass and walked out into the sunlight. November 1st. The sun was shining and the Wizarding World was finally free. Remus knew it was meant to be a good day, it had started off so well but now he'd give anything to travel back in time and spend just one more minute with his friends.

Remus continued to find his way back to his flat Sirius' screams echoed in his head the way they had echoed all the way down the corridor. Suddenly he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He made no excuses for them. He had a right to grieve.

He was the last of the Marauders.

Sirius would stay a traitor in the eyes of everyone in the wizarding world who knew him disbelief and confusion clouding the minds of those that had known him well. Peter would be considered a martyr by those who knew him considered brave when the time came. And James and Lily would be known as they always had brave and just until the end.

Twelve years would pass before Sirius would get what he truly desired. Justice in the truth. But it would not be found by the Ministry who condemned him. It would be found by the son of his best friend, his godson as he made his own way unknowingly following in James' footsteps.

* * *

Well its finished took a long time but its finished.

I don't usually advertise other stories but if anyone is interested i have a fic running at the Minute called Black Truth its Sirius-centric and looks at his life before, in and after Azkaban and sort of links with this one

RIte thats all from me cya all again Blue Firex


End file.
